Turtles Forever (Rover version)
by marc1986
Summary: This is my interpenetration of the TMNT movie with the Road Rovers as a bonus
1. Chapter 1

All Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers are owned by Warner Brothers

Chapter 1:

New Turtles in Town?

It has been about two months since that lovely day, but even with no alien activity, no Shredder mayhem, and no rogue Bishop experiments present New York still had thugs to bust. "Boss, we're in." An eye patch wearing man commented to a flip holographic projector as a truck was being pulled up behind him.

"Excellent, and the goods?" The boss questioned to the informant just to make sure that everything was going smoothly.

"Tons of high tech loot. Just like you said, boss. Just like you said." The man on the field answered back as his friends were carrying crates into the truck in a neat and orderly manner. Unknown to any of them several unknown figures saw this action from a rooftop and decided to stop it.

"Look out!" Another, who looked up just in time, shouted before receiving a blow as did three others. As the fight began there was a different matter in a different part of the city.

"I'm afraid it's true King Kaid. I'm not your step brother. I'm your half sister." An actor on the screen at a hidden base which caused the viewer to gasp in alarm.

"We interrupt this program for a Channel 6 news exclusive." A voice said from the screen when the words 'Special News Report' appeared on the screen causing the viewer to be a bit more serious.

"There was a daring robbery earlier today at a high tech Midtown library. A nearby surveillance captured this image of four bizarre green creatures." The anchorman said to the listeners and activated the image he spoke of causing panic in one of the watchers.

"Leonardo." The master of the four called out the first of four who moments ago held a conversation with a friend:

"So, that's why people forgot about that report about aliens among them." The swords-turtle stated to the Golden Retriever before him. "Because your boss hacked into US history and removed all forms of our existence from all records.

"That's pretty much it." The speed creature answered back before they both heard the eldest's name.

"Time to get to work." Leo said before leaping down to where his master was.

"Michelangelo." Splinter issued for the slacker to come. Said turtle was also hanging out with their canine friends - Blitz to be exact. The two were skateboarding and pushing Muzzle at the same time.

"Donatello." The father issued. Said turtle was having a conversation as well:

"Thanks again for helping me build Cody's device and send Serling back to his time." The smart turtle sated to the smart canine beside him.

"It is no trouble at all, turtle-sapian." The blue/white furred one answered back before they heard the rodent's voice.

"Well, I better go." Don said before pole-vaulting into the room.

"Raphael." Splinter said to the final of the four who was sparring with the fighter of the six, and enjoying himself until he heard the call, so after a sucker punch to his jaw the angered turtle hurried to his father.

"You rang?" Mikey questioned: trying to use one of the best known lines of all, but kept his own voice.

"I fear you have been careless tonight, my sons. The secret of our existence have been compromised." The father figure commented to the ones before him.

"Wait. Tonight?" The eldest questioned since as far as the turtle knew he and Hunter have been maintaining their swords.

"I haven't been out." Donatello informed since he the time window took all day and up to a few moments to get it fully functional even with Exile's tech factor and Shag's endless assortment of stuff. "Mikey?" He offered to his brother.

"Negatory." The slacker answered back since he had spent the day skateboarding in the tunnels with Blitz and Muzzle.

"Master Splinter, we've been cooped in here with you and the dogs all night." Raphael defended himself and his brothers as he recalled the moment the six stopped by he and her nearly never stopped sparring.

"Then how in the world do you explain - this." Splinter questioned to the lot of them before pointing to the screen, so they can see what he meant with their own eyes.

"The image of the four creatures is a bit grainy, but even so you can make out what appear to be four large turtles." The anchorman said as one member of his cast enhanced the image to cover all watcher's screens. Seeing this with their own eyes caused the acolytes to become a bit concerned.

"It's…it's gotta be some kinda gag, right?" The red turtle questioned since as far as he knew, in this time, they were the only turtle-sapiens.

"I am not laughing, Raphael." The father said in response to the statement, and it was then the ten tried to get serious at the situation at hand. As the anchorman spoke of seismic activities Don had already flipped over to the computer to get some answers.

"Here, I got the image." Donatello informed them after a few keystrokes. The image was presented on the computer screen - big enough for all to see. "They do look like us." The smart one commented at the image before him.

"Whoever those blokes are?" Colleen questioned while gesturing to the picture before them. The one thing that Leo was seeing was that the picture also showed the thieves.

"Who are they fighting?" The eldest questioned causing Don to fix a certain part of the grainy picture and they saw a familiar symbol on one of their arms.

"The Purple Dragons." Raph exclaimed once he saw the item in question.

"So…Hun's behind all this turtle-y fun?" The comical on questioned since that was the best solution he could think of. At that moment someone activated a web-chat option on the brainiac's computer.

"Are you guys seeing this? It's all over the news." The Wed red head said as she sent over the picture that they were looking at. This gave the group a bit of concern since he did not want to trouble Shepard to fix another one of their problems.

"We see it April, and we're about to get to the bottom of it." The swords-turtle informed her before he, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo ran off.

"Let's show up the turtle-boys." The Doberman said and was about to pursue, but the father held up his walking stick as a means to stop them.

"I believe this is a turtles only matter. If they need us. They will let us know." Splinter informed them before returning to his stories. Up on the surface at Purple Dragon's HQ which was now a skyscraper similar to Karai's but not advanced, Hun was getting a progress report from his men.

"That was a sweet score, boss. We grabbed all kinds of high tech goodies." One of the warriors informed his boss who was doing his best to deal with a fly that has been bugging him for hours. "But the real prize is right in here." The man added as his buddy was unlocking a big, metal door.

"We got `em, boss. We finally got `em. Say hello to the Ninja Turtles." The second man said before another flicked a switch which showed the creatures in question.

"Huh?" Hun answered back since these guys were nothing to the turtles he knew of. The ones that he knew of had darker scale color, biker-type elbow/knee pads, no logos on belts, and the red one would have already called him: Lardbutt by now.

"You were expecting, maybe, somebody else?" The on in orange questioned to the big guy before them.

"Uh…I don't know who these freaks are, but they're not the turtles." Their experienced fighter informed them since he also knew that most of his men would be limping back to base if it were the turtles he knew of, but they were all fine.

"Chumley, if we're not the turtles I don't know who is." The red one said to the leader of the group with the three others saying agreeing statements to what he just said.

"We, uh, found this on `em." The one with the eye patch commented as he tried to get back on topic.

"Ninja type stuff." An afro soldier commented while holding swords and a staff while his friend held the nunchucks and sais. "Right boss?" He questioned as his friend showed off something that didn't go with the weapons.

"Hmm?" The former follower of Shredder said as he picked up a small container of some pink liquid. The man's thoughts were interrupted by the men on the far wall.

"I hate to interrupt your thought, but don't you owe us a phone call." The one in purple questioned to the big guy in a sincere tone.

"Like, I totally know who I'm calling." The orange one stated since he knew his brothers were with him on what he was about to say.

"Pizza delivery." The four shouted before talking to one another about what toppings they wanted. Hun wanted answers on the canisters, and knew that these strange men were the best source of information.

"What is this?" He asked the Michelangelo imposter in his darkest, deepest voice he knew he could make.

"That's just ooze. We fight ol` bucket-breath for that stuff all the time." The 'M' warrior answered back - unfazed by the scary voice used on him.

"Old bucket-breath?" The human questioned since he was unfamiliar with that name.

"You know, ol` frying pan face." The Leonardo imposter stated.

"Crome-dome?" The 'M' warrior stated.

"Metal Mouth." The 'D' warrior informed.

"Tin Teeth." The 'R' warrior said out to him. Their words were getting on Hun and their best guard dog's nerves, but mostly the humans.

"What are you freaks talking about?" The former member of the Foot questioned after standing up right since none of those names rung any bells to him.

"A mind like a steel trap on this one. Know what I'm saying." The 'R' warrior said while pointing to Hun. The man in question leaned over and turned to see what the creature was talking to, but only saw a wall.

"Hello, we're talking about Shredder." The 'L' turtle informed after deciding using their foe's real name over his nicknames would clear all the confusion, or at least most of it.

"What does this have to do with the Shredder?" The former employee of said man questioned after walking up to the swords-turtle with container still in hand.

"Like Michelangelo said - it's just some mutagen we stopped Shred-head from getting his claws on." The other staff wielder informed. Explaining to these new men what was in that container along with the other that one of the soldiers was holding.

"Mutagen?" Hun questioned and knew that the Shredder dabbled in changing humans into earth burrowing monsters, but that was about it. "Hmm?" He questioned while unscrewing one end and added, "Hmm" When the same fly as before same down for a drink.

"I'd be careful with that if I were you." The blue masked one warned in a calm tone. Thinking nothing of the insect Hun flicked it away causing it the fly to hit ground. Almost instantly the fly transformed into a slightly bigger, and angrier bug which was knocked out by a left punch by Hun.

'He would have made our fights with Stockman a breeze.' Donatello thought after seeing the one punch drop.

"This could really come in handy." Hun said after seeing the small sample did do a common housefly. "Especially if the Shredder is back." He said to the others once the one with the patch gave him the rest.

"Uh…what do you want us to do with these guys, boss?" The aftro one said and gestured over to the four as his employer was walking away.

"I've already got four turtles to worry about. These guys are superfluous." The blonde haired man said to him while walking out of the vault. Despite being a street punk the others did know what that 's' word mean.

"Nice knowing ya, superfluous." One soldier said as he aimed his blaster at the four. They all had a good laugh and were about to follow orders until their boss spoke out.

"What the!" Hun said before being kicked back into the room causing a twin domino effect on the Purple Dragons in the room. "No!" The mountain shouted after dropping one of the vials on the ground as he fell. The container splatter on the guard dog's handler.

"Hope you don't mind, but we let ourselves in." The red one informed in a battle ready pose. At this moment Michelangelo saw something that could only be the ones from the news feed.

"Actually it kinda looks like we're already here." The chucker said as he walked forward a bit and pointed at the four on the wall. His brothers couldn't believe it either - other Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Hey, those dudes looks just like us." The 'D' warrior said to his brothers after the other four saw the new arrivals.

"Don't flatter yourselves." The second red one said: feeling insulted over what he just said. The Purple Dragons got back on their feet and opened fire on the four that were free.

"That's our cue." The comical one said as he, Leonardo, and Donatello leapt from the still recovering Hun and into the fray. They were doing good: scoring a few good hits, but one of the Dragon took aim at the battle crazy one.

"Raph, look out!" The swords-turtle shouted as one was aiming for the red one. The one in question heard the warning and cart wheeled away while the orange to the wall hung his feet into the air, so he wouldn't get blasted.

"Thanks, bro." Both red warriors said after the blue one kicked the attacker. The one that was free looked at his captured duplicate out of anger.

"Ahh!" The one in shackles shouted before Hun back-handed the red one he knew was the real turtle. Once slammed by that fist the hero in question hit one of the walls hard.

"Scuse me!" The chucker shouted as he leaped from head to head until he reached the captive ones. Once there he grabbed a thick wire that kept the shackles shut. "Sweet, they've got little initials on their belt buckles - like superheroes." The comic reader said after seeing the silver circles on their waists. A couple of dragons tried to shoot at the wall hanger, but they only ended up freeing the other orange and red turtles.

"Fascinatin`. Little help here, Mikey." Raph said as he tried to get back to his feet after hitting the wall, and noticed the mountain was closing in. The other red and orange regained their weapons, which were dropped after the thugs played dominoes, and decided to help the others.

"You got it!" Both chuckers shouted before looking at one another in awe, but the second orange hero quickly went to work.

"Cowabunga!" The second Michelangelo shouted before throwing one of his nunchucks on the ceiling fan which fell from it's spot, and landed right on the boss of this grunts. "Cool off, dude." The attacker said once the deed has been done.

"Ha. Ha. Cool off, he says." The Utrom Michelangelo said with a laugh since he did believe that that was pretty funny. The comment and the agreeing comment only angered the Utrom Raphael.

"Turtle Power!" The four shouted once the other Mikey set the swords-turtle and staff wielder free and the other Raph gave them their weapons back.

"How can you not love these guys." The chucker said before elbow dropping one of the thugs. The Shredder's former lackie used a fan blade as a club on Utrom Leonardo who dodged the attack, and sucker kicked the dragon behind him.

'Got to back up the boss.' The second wave of fighters thought after opening the door and opened fire. Their target leaped onto and away from the wall only to look up and see something interesting.

'Cheaply constructed walls? Perfect!' The turtle thought and decided to set this new plan into motion. He wall-ran on the wall that once held the other turtles, and as he was hoping for the holes in the wall caused a section of the room to collapse.

"Whoa! Now that was off the wall." The new orange guy said after the wall fell on Hun and the dragons.

"Come on!" The angered one said while grabbing the new Mikey's arm and dragged him through the hole. Five others followed after them the Utrom team knew that Hun and his men were alright since the blonde one was probably holding up the wall by himself.

"Let's stay in touch." The other Donatello stated to the fallen leader as he jarred the other containers of mutagen from the exposed hand before placing them on his belt, and followed the others. After much building leaping the four stopped at an apartment-like section of New York.

"Alright, time for some answers. Who the shell are you guys?!" The angered one said calmly before shouting in anger since, to him, this made no sense.

"I was about to ask you the same question." The second one in purple answered back since it was the truth.

"Don't get cute." The angry one said while poking the turtle's chest as a means to stress his point.

"We can't help it. We were born that way." The second Michelangelo said before batting his eyes. Seeing the his brother ball up his fist and about to use these four as punching bags the other Leo stepped in.

"Look, we just risked our shells rescuing you from Hun and the Purple Dragons. So, I think we're entitled to some answers." The Utrom Leo said to them before he and his brothers waited for their reply.

"He's right." The second Raph said as the other four got closer together.

"They've earned it." The second Michelangelo said with a smile.

"Absolutely." The second Donatello said since he knew that they were right.

"So, spill." The aggressive one stated since he wanted the answers so that he could forget that this whole thing never happened.

"You bet, but after Lunch." The second Leo said, but saw his orange and red brothers heading for the edge of the building. At that moment the other blue and purple grabbed them.

"What's the big idea?" The other sai warrior shouted while adjusting his headband after the pullback.

"These guys are probably like us, and can't just walk down the streets in their natural skin." The other swords-turtle explained before adding, "But on our way here I did see a few things that might help us." Their leader lead them to the side of the building that faced an alley with clothes hanging in it.

"Now , I see what you want." The other two said as one before getting to work. With ninja speed, or close to it, the four came back to the roof with gray hoody jackets and blue jeans. Strangely enough they also had a pair of woman's jeans and a bright pink hoody.

"Suit up turtles." The other swords-turtle instructed, and as expected the orange one was the one that chose the female outfit.

"Looks like that Mikey has your sense of fashion, bro." The red one said with a cocky smile on his face. As the two got into a discussion the other four leaped into the ally and merged into the pedestrians.

"Guy's, they're getting away." The Utrom Donatello warned as he watched them leave. This caused the arguers to walk over to the ledge and watch the wannabe's walk away. "If they get discovered by the wrong people…" The smart one trailed off since he knew that there was still Bishop, the Foot, and the mob out to get them.

"Come on. Time to call in reinforcements." Their field leader said causing them all to run back home to get seven others.


	2. Chapter 2

All Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is owned by Warner Brothers

Chapter 2:

Tremor troublemaker

The new four were still walking around the city: talking amongst themselves over what toppings to get, but eventually got to a Pizzaria. 'Great, a line.' The pizza obsessed teen thought, but thought it best to wait.

"Oh, man, how are we gonna…" Leo muttered before feeling a bill in the pocket of the shirt he was borrowing. 'Twenty, that should give us something.' He thought before looking at the menu behind the man. After the four others were done it was there turn.

"We'll take four large pizzas with sauerkraut, tuna fish, pretzels, and jelly beans." The one in pink said while keeping his head low to keep his face hidden. The teen may have loved pizza, but he knew that their first order was to hide from the surface world.

"Sorry, Mikey, but we only have 20 bucks, and I don't see any specials." The one in the back informed to the enthusiastic one.

"Okay just give us one large with all the stuff I just said." The one in pink corrected himself. The man gave a slow nod, saw the one in the back step forward, and placed the money on the counter.

'Was that a three fingered glove.' The man thought with worry as he saw them walk to a booth. The counter holder gave the order to the back and then decided to make a call.

"What is it this time, Jay?" The chief of police said once he answered the ringing device.

"This time it's serious. I got some costumers that are wearing custom made three fingered gloves. I figure they're Purple Dragon's in training doing an initiation because of the pizza they ordered." The owner of the restaurant said to the chief.

"So, how is that our problem?" The boy in blue questioned back since this didn't sound like a big deal.

"I thought it best to deal with these new guys before they got others to join their cause." Jay said back, and it was then he got an okay from the chief. They hung up and went about their business.

"Your pizza, sirs." A waitress said as she gave them their pizza, and walked away. The four started to chow down: enjoying the peace and quiet while eating. As soon as the one in lady clothing finished off the pizza the leader saw familiar vehicles parked right outside.

"Uh-oh. The boys in blue. Let's slip out the back." The leader said and casually walked to the backroom of the building. On their way to the door the youngest grabbed a few boxes, ready to deliver, and followed them to the door, but as soon as they were out a net caught all of them.

"Wow, these turtle-boys look even better than our turtle boys." The Doberman said to them, and received a whap to the back of the head for the comment before they all rushed to a different part of the city. Once the group were at a glass pathway connecting two skyscrapers together they dumped their cargo.

"What going on?" The other Raphael questioned after getting free of the net.

"You totally picked the wrong…" The other swords-turtle started to speak until he saw a familiar face. "Master Splinter?" He questioned while releasing the grip on his still sheathed sword.

"You know me?" The rodent in question questioned since he did not know of a second batch of turtles.

"Well, yeah, but…" The other staff handler started to speak, but drifted because there was something not quit right about all this.

"Did you get a perm job or something? You look…different." The other red hero said to the rodent while feeling the fur for a second and then backed off.

"Come to think of it. Everything's been looking a little different lately." The second big brain said to the group since he had yet to see ninja alley yet.

"Yeah. Ever since that big explosion New York just hasn't been the same." The second swordsman commented to the others which confused the native ninjas a little.

"Explosion?" The Utrom Don questioned since his computer detected no detonation of any kind in quite a while.

"Yeah. During our battle with Shredder." The rude Raphael said to the new group - putting in a nutshell what had happened to them.

"The Shredder?" The Utrom Leo questioned since he knew that that name meant death for turtles.

"Perhaps it would be best if you started from the beginning." Splinter said as he walked closer to his other blue son. The turtle in question thought about it and then told them their tale.

"Well…" The other Leo said at first before continuing with, "We were mixing it up inside the Shredder's Ultimate weapon - the techno Rome. Trying to keep him from getting his claws on some vials of mutagen. We were looking for a way to end the fight once and for all. When Don had a rockin idea: use the Technodrome's own trans-dimensional portal to send it back from wince it came. Don started working his techno magic, but…" The other one envisioned them charging at Shredder catapulting him with the bo-staff, Don punching a console and manually cross a few wires before men in black/purple uniforms came into the room and started to open fire. "The next thing we knew we were back in the city." He added after remembering some sort of explosion when the shots hit the portal.

"And we got back to doing what we do best - taking down scus-buckets." The other Raph said and the female canine behind the turtles had to admit that what he said was something her Raphael might say.

"Hun, and the Purple Dragons." Leo explained to his master, and friends even though they already knew about that much of the story.

"But maybe we're not in Kansas anymore. Not our Kansas anyway." The second Don said as he had a feeling the damaged trans-dimensional portal flung had a role in this.

"Dude, are you saying…" The other Mikey questioned while gently placing his hand on his friend's shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm saying the Technodrome's trans-dimensional portal might have zapped as all to a different world." The other Don explained his thoughts to the others. After all that the native ones have been through they had a feeling that what he said is completely possible.

"This Shredder of yours. He's here too." The native Leonardo questioned and received sheepish smiles by all; telling them that he just might.

"Our path is clear. Together we must find this Technodrome. It may be the only way to get these four home." Splinter of the current world said while pointing to the other four.

"Thank you, Master Splinter." Leonardo of other world said with a bow which Don did as well. The other two were teasing the Doberman and the other orange turtle instead of taking this seriously.

"The sooner the better." The tough Raph said to all since he did not want anyone associating this red clown with himself. As the group went to work on finding a way to find this base the base in question was once again under the streets of New York; just not it's New York.

"Primary engines off line." A computer voice within the machine said to the driver who was trying to reactivate the engines .

"Blasted machine." The driver shouted before destroying the digital clock on the console. "How does a minor battle with those annoying turtles cause the engines to…" Shredder stopped complaining to see two words flash on the screen before him. "What the devil! A temporal anomaly? It seems the trans-dimensional portal has thrown the Technodrome into an entirely different dimension. AURGH! I hate those turtles." He sat back in his command chair and sulked over this bit of news. "What now?" He questioned when a warning alarm went off.

"Perimeter breach. Perimeter breach." The computer warned while displaying a layout of where the base stood along with a red circle heading in the direction of the sphere-like sanctuary.

"You are right…Donatello. Tracking the recent weird seismic activity has lead us straight to the…" Utrom Don said, feeling a little weird to address himself, but continued anyway.

"Technodrome!" The rude one said before the angry one added:

"A giant golf ball on wheels? That's your Shredder's ultimate weapon." The image was presented to the Shredder within the golf ball of what the intruders looked like.

"Eight turtles?" The caped man questioned while ignoring the rat and six dogs with them and focused on the green ones. "I don't know how this world came to be, but soon there will be none." He said while activating his army, and lowered the drawbridge. The fifteen stood ready when the machine opened: ready for anything. "Destroy them. All of them!" He said on a PA system when his troops were at the doorway.

"With great pleasure Master Shredder." A rhino that looked like Gin when he decided to get some new threats said after hearing the order.

"Bebop and Rocksteady?" The other brainy turtle questioned and wondered why they didn't run into those two during their raid, but shelved that thought when they started charging for them.

"Say your prayers turtles." The rhino added as he, his friend, and the men behind them charged straight ahead.

"So, how do you guys normally handle these situations?" The blue Acolyte questioned to the other four who only smiled at the comic relief before them.

"GO GREEN MACHINE!" The four shouted as one before charging into battle.

"Don't you just love these guys? COWABUNGA!" The Utrom chucker said and shouted before joining them into battle.

"Cowabunga!" The other Mikey shouted after hearing this world's orange turtle using his line. Seeing the four only aggravated the second oldest turtle even more.

"Geeze, your two guys actually have sense, but mine is just an embarrassment." The angered one said groan of disapproval. Deciding to join them they all leaped into the fray, and after the first strike the new fighters against this familiar threat realized something.

"Robots?" Leo said as he looked down at the scarp metal left behind when one blew up.

"Exploding robots." The Acolyte Mikey corrected with a laugh before getting back to work. The Leo and Don duplicate were doing their best of dodging laser fire until the blue one saw some loose dirt right above them.

"Prepare to get Plasmerized." Rocksteady said as he kept up his firing.

"I don't think so." The blue turtle the Rhino knew said before using Don, who also saw the dirt, shell as a launch pad to get up there. Once there he jabbed his swords into the hanging rock and kicked the dirt away.

'I gotta.' The Rhino thought a second too late and was buried under the falling dirt; luckily he was able to get his head free, but that was about it…for now anyway. After that three of them decided to clown around with the robots while the final one decided to deal with Bebop.

"Sure." The second Raph said while grabbing the warthog's shoulders, flung him, leaped up, karate chopped a few stalactites which imprisoned the mutant below. "Just as soon as you get out on parole." He added after chopping and riding the stone spike he was holding onto back to the ground.

"Cut it out, guys. I'm trying to fight here." The Utrom orange said while cracking up after hearing the other Raph's line. The Raph this Michelangelo knew of was happily turning the robots into scrap, but was slightly disappointed that they didn't go pop like Bishop's aliens.

"Yeah! Who wants some!" He shouted out of battle crazy joy while making many machines go boom.

'I can help him with that.' The other Don thought as he saw a nice round boulder. He jarred it loose, and let it roll: right over the machines the angry one was fighting.

'What the? Who ruined my fun?' The angered brother thought before hearing a voice to his left.

"Strike!" The other brainy one shouted out for a job well done.

"Bad effort." Colleen thought before finishing off her lot of machines while her turtle chum expressed his feeling toward this new Donny.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A STRIKE!" The angered avenger shouted out before grumbling inconsistent sentences. The Mikey's saw this and the new one did not like how this Raphael acted.

"Wow, what a hard-case." The chucker said to the taller chucker while pointing to the turtle in question.

"Bro, I could tell you stories." The one that knew how that Raph worked answered back even though there were a few moments he could just forget. Within the drome Shredder was not liking how his forces were easily being crushed.

"AURGH! Blasted turtles!" The caped man shouted in anger before banging on the console out of anger.

"Shredder, you bungling idiot." A pink face said to him: disappointed at this latest failure.

"I'm in the middle of something here, Krang." He said after getting his attitude back on track.

"First you get us stuck in this infernal dimension, and now you struggle…" The creature said, but paused to croak, and continued with, "To defeat these primitive creatures. If my troops from Dimension X were here…" This time he was stopped by the man he was talking to.

"Quit nagging about Dimension X. We're having enough trouble in this dimension. Can't you see that there are eight turtles now. Wait…" Shredder said before realizing what he just said. "That's it. Of course! If this dimension has it's own version of the turtles perhaps it has it's own Shredder as well." He said before typing on the computer.

"Ooh, and maybe it's own Krang. Why that would be…" The pink skinned man started to speak, but was interrupted by the mechanical voice of the Technodrome.

"Emergency power, now online." The voice said while displaying the words on the monitor.

"Excellent. Now, let's buy ourselves a little time." The villain said before pulling down on a lever causing a special feature to the Foot Soldiers on the field. All that were battling the animals stopped what they were doing and started to shake, and beep.

"I would not have predicted this." Hunter said before he, and the others decided to take shelter from the self-destructing men. One blast blew away some stone pillars allowing the pig to run while his friend had to force himself free from the pile of dirt.

"Wait for us! Hold on, boss!" The two shouted together before sliding down the retracted drawbridge. With that done he used the drome's laser to make a new tunnel while the animals took shelter from the falling rocks.

"Come on! They're makin a run for it!" The aggressive one shouted causing all to run toward them, but the second laser on the base caused a cave in: keeping them from following them.


	3. Chapter 3

All Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are from Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 3:

A bad idea, a very bad idea

"No way! That whiner is not worthy of the name, Krang." The pink mind in a small exo-suit said after his friend had looked up Krang on their computer which showed the creature saying, 'I hate walking on my tentacles.' The human only chuckled about his boss' reaction, but went back on topic.

"Okay, so yours isn't who you thought it would be, but I bet this dimensions Shredder is nothing like me either." The purple cloaked man said before typing his name into the search engine causing the large screen before them to display his past battles with the turtles. "What strength! What power!" He commented at the battles before adding, "Oh, how I've longed for an ally such as this. So unlike the sniveling, idiots that I've been forced to suffer." One such a person decided to remind him of a little fact.

"I'm right here. I CAN HEAR YOU!" The brain shouted before croaking. The mortal did not pay any mind to the being behind him and focused on the job at hand.

"Now to find him." Shredder said and began searching the planet. The United States, the world, the solar system, and the galaxy held no answer. It was only until he scanned chunks of ice did he find who he was looking for. "Hmm, strange, he's off world. No matter: I will program the matter transporter and beam him right to us." Shredder said before doing just that.

'He certainly knows how to control my Technodrome.' Krang thought as a bright white light was seen in the center of the room.

"This is a turning point, Krang. The world will tremble between the combined power of mighty Shredder and his…huh?" He started to say, but stopped when the beam transported the last of their guest into the room. "Pink slug?" He questioned to the frozen creature no bigger than his friend. "Oh! I wanted a super sinister ally." The man pouted as his brainy chum walked over to him.

"Oh, I don't know. He looks alright to me." The former ruler of Dimension X said with another croak. After some chiseling they were able to get the other Shredder out of ice, and set him on a machine.

"Could that puny creature actually be this dimension's Shredder?" The human questioned after making a few key strokes on the console. "Quiet." He shouted to the smaller man beside him since he knew the brain was about to say something, but cut him off.

"Commencing cryo regeneration." The computer said and activated the heat lamps over the creature, and fed power into the cords that were connected to the creature's…feet.

"NO!" Shredder shouted out while pressing the stop button to the machine connected to their new friend exploded along with the safety shield between them.

"Fool, you overcooked him. Didn't you!" Demanded to demented grey matter before walking over to the machine.

"I did everything exactly right. It should have worked. It should be alive." The man said after rushing from the console to the corpse and waved away some stench from the air.

"You botched it! YOU BOTCHED IT!" The creature of the native dimension shouted which caused the man in armor to become quite angry with his supplier. So angry that he tackled Krang to the ground, breaking the glass dome of the walker and did what he could to strangle the disembodied brain.

"You forget whom you talk to you whimpering, ugh, worm! Aah! I am the Shredder." The man clad in purple said while being smacked by his friend's tendril's a couple of time. What he did not know was that he said the one thing that would wake up his friend.

"I know who you are. Let go!" Krang answered back while still trying to fight back. The two of them stopped their bickering when a new voice was heard.

"What fools are these? So weary of life." The voice said in a dark and menacing tone.

"What?" The two questioned while turning to face the new comer.

"That they take the name of the Shredder." The slug said before disappearing from the table and appeared before the two in a blink of an eye. "My name in vain!" He finished his earlier comment.

"Huh?" The two said since they were still confused over how this being was alive. He took their confused state as a means to demonstrate what he meant by head butting both at once into one of their consoles.

'Wow.' The two that were recovering from being slammed into one of their monitors thought as they looked at one another. Above ground the turtles and the dogs were trying to find their opponent's base of operation.

"Nice wheels! Totally radical! Wahoo." Three out of four of the new turtles shouted as they were riding in the battle shell.

"Please tell me we're not driving in circles, Donnie." The angered red masked man questioned since that was how it felt to him.

"I recalibrated the Hauler's tracking apparatus to seek an underground object similar to the Technodrome's surface area. See?" The driver explained before pointing to the object in question to his dimensional duplicate in the neighboring seat.

"Subterranean sonar. Brilliant notion, Donatello." The other purple warrior said back after looking at the screen.

"Nerds." The two Raphaels said to one another: thinking that that was what they both were.

"Oh, that's so cute. You two getting along." Colleen, who was seen on a hauler monitor, said to the two while riding a cycle behind them.

"Watch it, fleabag." The fighter said to the monitor, but the rude red could see something else.

'So, the hard-case actually has someone close to him too.' The other Raphael thought and recalled Mona. As the group was doing their own thing there was one group that was about to run interference.

"Sky Dragon 5 to Dragon King. I see them boss: going South on Lexington." The man in a custom made helicopter reported to his boss while tailing the Hauler.

"Good. Let's do this." Hun said while driving a Dog catcher car of sorts on an intercept course. The creature in the back just let out a low snarl of anger - telling his boss that he was ready to fight. Down below Shredder decided to get on this creature's good side by giving him a tour.

"And this is our engine room. Currently under repair unfortunately." The human said to the alien, who was being held by one of the Foot Soldiers. "Oh, please excuse me, oh honored guest." The mortal said after hearing his belt ring and saw that it was his communicator.

'Another delay?!' The alien thought out of anger since this was about the tenth time he had to wait as his counter part made a phone call.

"What is taking so long? I can't keep this alien entertained forever." The man said to the mini view screen in his hand.

"You should have thought of that…before you brought it here. This is all your fault." Krang said back while pausing to croak, but quickly carried on. In the back Ch`rell was getting even more annoyed.

"My fault? What are you talking about?!" The human shouted back at the screen.

"I wish to see the Trans-dimensional portal device you spoke of. Now!" The alien Shredder said in a calm manner since he that is how he got things that he needed on Earth without dirtying his own hands.

"A moment…sir." The armored human said back and paused because he was about to call him something else, but remembered how easily this creature beat him. "Krang?" He questioned to the screen.

"All is ready, Mighty Shredder." The brain said while also laughing at the word mighty connected to the Shredder he knew of. "Just give the word." He added while seeing his friend put a gas mask of sorts over his face plate.

"The word, you smug slug, is given." He said back while glaring at his partner. After a smug laugh the screen shut off and a green gas began to leak into the corridor.

'I'm outta here.' The robot thought as he ran away, but was cut off by a wall of metal. The slug in hand knew that this was a setup and decided to show the other Shredder how he felt about being tricked.

"YOU!" Ch`rell shouted at the man who was backing away in fear.

'Oh man this is bad. He's immune to the gas.' The human thought as he backed away. He lunged forward with the machine still holding him causing the carrier to fall over.

'Must run.' The tune-like villain thought as he saw the other slowly pull free from the ten finger trap that held him.

'Don't worry, boss, I…don't got `im.' The machine thought as the creature freed himself and attacked the man in armor. With a slam from the air Chr`rell forced the man on his back.

"Little man, you have made a grave…a grave…grave…" The creature started off good until the gas finally did his work. Out of precaution the human tossed the alien aside.

"Pick that thing up, and follow me." Shredder said to the Foot Soldier who did so. Once in the transmat room Krang was placed in his humanoid body: which the two humanoid animals helped with that, and all waited for Shredder to return. Once he did the brain already knew what to do.

"You two put that thing in the cryo container." Krang said and the gray humanoid did just that. Their Shredder soon joined them by a cart, and prayed the container could hold that creature.

"I thought he could help us defeat the turtles, but he…he's inane." Shredder said to his alien duplicate, and meant every word.

"Perhaps we could still something useful by dissecting him." Krang said while using his human arms to pick up a small box from the cart, and placed it on top of the cart before opening it and taking the knife in his hand.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The computer warned it's owners of another attack.

"Not those blasted turtles again." The armored human whined as he and the others watched the door since they had a feeling that the invader or invaders would come to them. After an explosion several Foot Soldier pieces flooded into the room followed by the one responsible - a female swordsman: who didn't seem happy.

'Lotus?' They all thought when they saw the woman, but the female was only interested of the thing of their cart.

'Father?' She thought while looking at the container, and went to work by freeing him. "I am called Karai." She said as the two in charge coward at the sight of the twin swords in her hands. "I am his daughter." She bluntly explains her connection to the creature they had.

"Not much of a family resemblance." The human in her father's clothes said to his friend who smiled at the comment, but was shocked to see Shredder get kicked in the gut in an instant.

"Will you be a nuisance as well?" She questioned calmly to the Utrom-like man in the android body. As she held one of her swords to the creature.

"Never, charming lady." The brain said back to her after a croak. The two fuzors saw how this was going and decided to try a sneak attack - tackle her from behind.

"I have gone to great lengths to keep visual over my father, but today he vanished from my monitoring systems. When I was able to relocate him…" She explained but stalled since she sensed the obvious sneak attack and disarmed it with two simple kicks. "He was here." She finished her statement before going to the next one. "How is this so?" She asked with her swords pointed at the imposter Shredder.

"The Ma-Matter Transporter. We beamed him here." The other Oroku Saki explained while pointing to the strange doorway on the far wall of the room.

"This technology is now property of the foot." She said to them while walking over to the machine. "With it I will restore my father - the one true Shredder to glory!" She claimed and hoped that he would be a better creature, and not so power mad.

"One true? Now, wait just one-." The other human in the room stood and was about to explain why he was the one and only Shredder, but Karai kicked him again. This time when he fell he took his friend down with him.

"Another fine mess you've gotten us into." The disembodied one exclaimed to his friend after watching her sheath her swords and walk over to one of the main consoles.

"Oh, shut up." He said back since he really didn't want to hear it. Back above ground the group in the Hauler, Shell Cycle, and Turtle Taxi were still looking for their foe.

"According to this. The Technodrome's close." The other Don said while watching the circle in the middle of the red screen slowly get larger and larger.

"Well done, my sons." Splinter, who came to the driving area to see how everything was going, said to the two Donatello's but mostly said that to the new purple turtle. Their happy moment was soon cut short when a dog catcher vehicle rammed into the Hauler.

"Looks like someone needs to go back to Driver's Ed." The American canine said as he saw everything through the front passenger seat. The canines saw that their friend's latest vehicle was hit so hard that it landed on its side.

"Is everyone alright?" Donatello questioned after getting out of the driver's side door.

"What the shell?" Leonardo questioned as he and the others used the other exits of the Hauler and stood ready since their attacker was sitting right before them. The Road Rovers saw this as well and decided to give them a hand.

"Whoa. Blitz, distant relative of yours." The modern Mikey questioned to the Doberman after they all saw a big gray canine with a magenta Mohawk in the back of the now open truck.

"No way. Too pretty for one of his, so Hun must not have told us that he had family in town." The rebellious Raphael said getting two men with one insult.

"And you didn't tell me that your doppelgangers were carrying super powered mutagen." The blonde haired man said to them: showing that Raph's comment didn't even phase him.

"What's he talking about." Leonardo questioned to the second Donatello, who with Splinter and Utrom Don leaped off of the side of the Hauler, and onto the battlefield. The ninja in question looked down at the things still on his belt.

'He's the one.' The mutated man thought and hoped out of the back of the truck, and closer to the creatures.

"That stuff barely splattered my man here." The leader of the Purple Dragons said as the canine charged. "Imagine what I could do with more." He said to the creatures who all ran or leaped away causing the canine to ram the belly of the Hauler.

'Must hurt them.' The canine thought and charged at them after walking past the machine.

"Give me those vials you little freak." Hun said to the slightly smaller smart turtle after leaping off the top of the truck.

"See ya." The turtle said and ran from the charging bully. Ordinarily he would try and fight, but this man survived having a wall drop on him, so the smart one needed a plan against this mountain.

"Hey, gruesome!" The other Michelangelo said to the mutant before giving him a raspberry. Seeing this as an insult the mascot to the enemy charged straight ahead. At the last minute the second Mikey jumped out of the way forcing the canine to only hit the fire hydrant behind him. "Like, there she blows, dude." The turtle said while doing the backstroke motion above the stream.

"I crack me up." The chucker on the ground said as he laughed at his double's word choice.

"Ja, he is funnier than you." The biter said which caused the turtle beside him to glare. The two's conversation was cut short when they both heard a growl. After a pair of girly screams the two began to runways.

'Better help them out.' The other chucker thought and jumped off of the water and landed on the dog. Who quickly recovered from the sneak attack and followed them. "Gang way." He said as the three of them fled from the corrupted canine.

'I won't allow that.' Splinter thought and leapt into the air. He then struck a firm blow to the canine's nose who countered with a powerful paw slam: sending the rodent flying into the Hauler.


	4. Chapter 4

All Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are from Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 4:

Hun - the new fifth turtle

The new Donatello had run outta low places to leap to forcing him up against the wall of a building. "Give me that mutagen." Hun bellowed to the one that getting ready to hold his ground.

"We don't think so." Hunter and Acolyte Leo said and twin kick right at the boss' gut. As soon as the duo was going to try a twin fist clop-chopper the mutated mutt tackled them. Thanks to his human made super speed the Golden Retriever was able to get out of the hold, but the turtle remained grabbed, and even flung hard into a stone wall.

"Leo!" The angered red ninja shouted as he and the others rushed to their brother's defense, however it was Splinter and Exile that did anything about it. The Siberian Husky saw the rat leap back into the Hauler and thought"

'I am not knowing your plan but this is helping it.' With not a word the blue/white canine used the arctic side of his optic blast to freeze the attacker's paws to the ground. The headlights to the Hauler flipped open and four missiles shot out causing the canines and turtles to leap away, but the frozen one was blown apart.

"Father, are you alright?" The Utrom Leo said as he and the others rushed over to the rodent that got back out of the turtle's latest Battleshell: totally forgetting that Hun was still there.

"I believe so." The elder said back to them as he accepted his son's aid of getting back on his feet.

"Father?" The Krang Leo questioned since he did not know Splinter could be both a father and ninja master. The current swords-turtle could see that his father was in no shape to fight, so that only left one option.

"We need to get you back to the lair." The blue dragon commented and helped him to the nearest man hole cover.

"Wa-hoo. Time to hit the sewers, my brothers!" The orange dragon shouted with great joy as he walked over and put his hands on the other blue and red turtles. He was happy because now he could show off their lair.

"These things are a lot heavier in your dimension." The Krang chucker shouted as he tried to lift it, but to no avail. As they did that Shag pulled out gas masks: one for each canine.

"Out of the way, tubby." Raph said as he shoved the strainer away and pulled it up with ease. "Alright everybody into the pool." He added while pointing to the hole.

"Whoa, you're sewers really stink." One of their new brothers exclaimed after taking a whiff of the tunnels they were in.

"Um, you don't have any nostrils." The purple dragon commented back after seeing that there were no nose holes on their duplicate's faces.

"Touché." The other brother said back to the modern warrior. After the rude one dropped in and the other brain was about to go in: he stopped for a moment.

"Hey, what about the Technodrome?" The second Donatello questioned to the angered version of his brother. Because he was already annoyed by the wannabes the angered acolyte decided to be blunt.

"That crate moves as fast as you guys. We'll catch up to it." The red dragon said while placing his hand on the turtle's head and forced him down the hole. Just as he was going into the hole Hun tackled him through it.

'You I don't need.' Hun thought after picking up the Raphael he knew of and threw him deeper into the tunnel. The brute then looked down at the frightened bo-staff handler, and after putting his foot down on the turtle's chest he claimed his prize. "Ha! Hun wins again." He claimed to the other heroes.

"Uh, pardon me, but is your hand supposed to be smoking." The martial arts master questioned to the strong man. He seemed confused until he saw those that had arms was pointing to his left fist. The former worker of Shredder began to scream at the unbelievable pain the ooze was giving him.

'Payback time!' The New Yorker thought while racing forward, and then gave Hun a leap kick. The kick was so effective that Hun released the 'D' belt which its owner recovered with a quick flip.

"Get this crud off." Hun shouted to them before being forced face first into the water by Raph using his back as a springboard.

"Let's not stay in touch." The second smart one said with a wave of his belt held hand. The fifteen ran into another corridor to get to their lair, and left their foe in extreme pain.

"NO! Get it off me! Get it off me!" The blonde haired bully shouted as he flailed his arms in the water. Praying that the sewer would wash it away, but no luck. Eventually his transformation began. Too afraid to go to his base the brute wondered the sewer for several hours.

"Hun, my old friend. You…having a bad day?" The man that came from the tank that stopped before Hun questioned calmly.

'It's him, but how?' Hun thought after seeing the armor, and after seeing that Karai was beside him the transformed bruiser knew that the one before him was the alien. "Look what they've done to me. Accursed turtles." He said while forming his new three fingers into a fist.

"Perhaps we have common cause again, you and I. Yes?" The Shredder questioned calmly: using the same calm demeanor when he was trying to recruit Leonardo to his side.

"Yes. Master." Hun said back and graciously took him up on the offer. The bully did it to get vengeance on the turtles, but also because he believed his Purple Dragons would never accept him as he is. The three of them boarded the vessel and they were off to a more secluded spot.

"I don't understand it. The tracking system was closing in, and then 'poof' static. It's like the Technodrome disappeared." Acolyte Don stated to his sword swinging brother once they were back in the lair, and remote controlled the three vehicles to hide and cloak.

"Any idea what we should do next?" The swords-turtle questioned to his brothers from another world. At that the other red and orange began to wave their arms freely as if they were in a classroom while the other two seemed to be in deep thought. "Other than going out for a slice." He said since that was all the two in question often spoke about.

"I told you that you can't brainstorm with these goofball's they ain't got no brains." The angered Raph said while motioning to his, and Mikey's double. His rude self decided to say something about that.

"Hey, we resemble that remark." He said causing the orange and red one in question to laugh while the other two were still wondering how the drome could have dropped off the radar like that. In a different location Utrom Shredder was already redesigning the base.

"What in the name of Dimension X do you think you're doing!" Krang shouted to one of the human workers. "I paid a fortune for that console!" He shouted while having his body gesture to the item which was ripped open by a crowbar. "And you're ruining the paint job." He shouted to a different worker.

"Quiet your insensate whining, Krang. My counterpart is just giving this tub a much needed refit. Very generous if you ask me." The common Shredder said while lounging on his command chair before standing up and walking to his friend. "No doubt he wishes to repay me for rescuing him." He added: knowing that has to be the truth.

"Oh!" The brain said coyly after seeing something going on behind the child-like foe, and pointed with a tendril what he was looking at.

"Aah!" He shouted in alarm when he saw two of them mess with a sacred item. "My Command Chair!" He shouted in alarm as the two ripped it from the steel floor. Just then a new banner fell on top of him.

"Face it, fool. We're under new management." The former Dimension X ruler commented before the both of them looked at the dragon foot on the cloth. In another part of the Technodrome father and daughter were spending some quality time.

"How go the repairs, Karai?" Ch'rell questioned while walking in a new body. In truth there were no known damages aside from the engines. He just decided to give the vessel a destructive upgrade.

"Very well, father. The technology of Dimension X is ridiculous, but once revised with Utrom science it will prove devastating." She informed as an old computer monitor was upgraded to a flat screen.

"Yes, the two merge well together. This new body is proof of that." He said back to her while flexing his new left arm. She was pleased that he was pleased and carried onto the second step.

"And more proof: their robotic Foot Soldiers - clumsy, weak, almost cartoonish." She informed while some of their human friends were ripping the old ones apart with ease. "But now: with the proper modifications - lethal." The daughter informed while and after the new model defeated one of the originals with a simple kick to the head.

'They won't stand a chance.' The space invader thought as he walked past that display of might, but a thought was eating away at him.

"Our human troops have also been upgraded. By analyzing the mutagen that infected Hun we have successfully engineered our own mutant army." She informed as they entered a room with a rather large container in the center of the room, and one soldier giving it to the rest. The second one to mutant became a wolf-like creature.

"Soon, I will bring this world to it's knees! And then…" The Utrom shouted after seeing the transformation, but had to stop when another voice spoke.

"Wait! Stop! Come back here with my command chair. That's an order." The Krang Shredder shouted as he chased the two carrying his chair away.

"And then perhaps the world of my worthless counter part." Ch`rell said before the two walked off to another part of the base. "Infinite possibilities have been opened to me. Thanks to this Technodrome." He said before entering the room he first arrived in. "I shall rule a multi-verse Karai." He informed before the doors closed behind him.

'I just hope that I'm doing the right thing.' A part of the woman thought.

'Of course I am. If Demon Shredder arrives than we are going to need my father's strength to stop him.' A desperate side of her thought before going back to see how everything is going. Shredder on the other hand was interfacing with one of the computers in the room.

"Computer, this is the Shredder." He said to the machine with a wave of the hand and not a familiar spike.

"Identity confirmed: recognize Shredder - Ch`rell, Oroku Saki, Duke akurates, destroyer of-." The machine began to list the name and aliases of the Shredder in the room, but was stopped by the man in question.

"Computer. I am most intrigued by the implications of this portal. I wish to learn about alternate dimensions. Show me everything!" The red Utrom stated and then shouted causing the portal to respond to his command. As he was learning of worlds the turtles were spending time with their doubles who were: Don helping Don, Leo sword sparring with Leo, and the other two just having fun.

"Come on, Raphy, lighten up." Colleen stated before the orange dragon continued with her.

"Our cowabunga cousins aren't half bad. Right guys?" As for an answer the surfer-talk turtle bumped into the acolyte due to rude Raph teasing move.

"Not bad? These two are clowns not ninjas." The angered one say causing his chuckling counterpart to become a little defensive.

"Oh yeah?" The doppelganger questioned while walking closer and going for his sais.

"Yeah!" The acolyte said back as he got in the others face and grabbed his sais. Both ready to take the other down.


	5. Chapter 5

All Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are from Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers are from Warner Brothers

Chapter 5:

Disorderly domain

Right when the two Raphaels were about to exchange blows a walking stick spun past them, and ended in the computer. "Enough! Stop this bickering! You only do your enemy's work for him." Splinter said and walked over to the group to add, "You are ninja. All of you, and all are welcome here." He then walked over to get his cane, and was about to leave, but not without adding, "Do not embarrass your sensei." When he walked off both Raph's felt for doing exactly what he told them not to do.

"He may not look exactly like our Master Splinter, but he sure acts like him." The other Don said to the native one after hearing the speech.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about the clown crack." The angered one said to the rude one while placing his hand on the shorter turtle's shoulder. The twin blue warriors had called it a day for their sparing session and walked over to the others.

"Listen guys, we've tangled with Shred-head and his Technodrome plenty of times. In fact we've got all kinds of special anti-Technodrome gear back home - for just such an occasion." The Krang swords-turtle informed them which surprised his double greatly.

"Special anti-Technodrome gear?" The Acolyte Leo questioned. Making sure that he heard his fellow field leader correctly.

"Certainly, but like Leonardo said: it's back in our home dimension. We're gonna need to build some kind of Trans-dimensional Portal Stick to get there: a gateway into other dimensions, but small enough to fit into most overhead compartments." The other big brain said, and knew with that last part their more serious cousins thought that he was crazy. When he knew that stranger things have been made back home.

"Donny, whatever he's talking about. Can it be done?" The blue dragon commented and questioned to his big brained brother.

"We've seen Time-travel windows, cyber-mat transporters, but a dimensional portal in a stick. It sounds, well, silly. No offense." Donatello explained what they have witnessed, but still did not believe that invention to be possible.

"Come on, Mister Wizard, it'll be easy." The Krang Don said while taking him back to the computer and began to stroke a few keys. Not wanting to feel useless Exile assisted them. Back in the hidden hole the Utrom was still gaining intelligence of the multiverse.

"You're not the only one who needs to use the Trans-Dimensional portal you know. Open up! What are you doing in there anyway?" Krang shouted while using his mechanical arms to bang on the steel door, until a shadow was cast over him. In a flash he was yanked out of his hole while his vessel fell to the floor. "My body!" The brain shouted while pointing at the android shell.

"Insolent slug, the Shredder's business is his and his alone. Do not seek to interrupt him again." Karai, who was the one that yanked him, informed the creature while carelessly dropping her associate on the floor. At that moment the mn in question finally came out. "Father, what is it? What's wrong? What did you see in there?" She questioned while peeking beyond the metal body into the open door, but saw nothing but machines, and steel walls.

"Turtles, Karai." He said still sluched since he was still taking in all that he saw before standing upright, and explained deeper. "Ninja Turtles! I must have them: both teams at once." His plan did not go unheard since another voice spoke out.

"Yes, revenge, at last! I knew you'd come through. Together we can crush the tur-Aaah!" The purple Shredder said before being smacked by the tougher one's left arm and crashed into a mop and bucket.

'That felt good.' The red alien thought with a mental sigh before moving onto the retrieval part of his plan. "HUN!" He shouted out and just like that the new version came walking over to the alien bug. "Tonight, you hunt, find those who did this to you, and bring them to me." He instructed his old grunt on his assignment.

"It will be done, Master." Hun said back and walked off, but not without grabbing the first group of Foot Soldiers and fellow spliced men since those two knew how most of these strange objects worked. As they went hunting the Siberian Husky and turtles were trying to get their invention to work.

"Ok, stand back." The new staff holder said to the others before activating the device. Out of instinct the three tech heads braced themselves when the device started to crackle but luckily nothing bad happened. "Huh? That should have worked." The turtle said casually as he saw this latest attempt failed.

"Should have worked? That'll never work. That's not a Trans-dimensional portal stick. That's…" The acolyte began to talk, but stopped to press a button on the device and added, "A flashlight." to prove his point a simple beam of light came out one end.

"It was a flashlight, but with a little rewiring, and a lot more positive thinking. It'll soon be a Trans-dimensional portal stick. Now hand me that hammer." The cowabunga cousin said while pointing at the item he wanted.

"I am sorry other purple turtle, but this is a wrench." The Husky informed while taking it from the table and showed that it was not shaped like any hammer.

"Details. Science isn't all about facts, you know." The other Don said to his double and the canine before getting to work. He used the wrench like a hammer by using the handle on the machine. No sooner than the second blow was a rumble heard.

"what the shell?" The purple dragon questioned as he saw the new doorway where the TV once stood.

"TURTLES!" A figure that looked a lot like one of them, but with spikes on his elbows and shoulders come through the hole.

"Oh-no." The acolyte hero said as he readied for battle when he saw the rhino and warthog walk out with the turtle.

"How'd they find us?" The other Don questioned in curiosity since his Shredder didn't know where they set up shop.

"They followed their nose." The new turtle explained while gesturing toward the warthog and the device in his hands.

"The nose knows." The former human said as he held up a vaccum cleaner themed container with a nose at the end of a long hose. As the two got a good laugh about that little joke the others that were one level higher were busy with something at the time.

"I guess we should see what that's all about." The red dragon said as he and the rough collie were thumb wrestling with the others watching them. The rodent decided to see what the problem was, and immediately saw two familiar villains.

"Who disturbs the sanctity of my home?" Splinter questioned to the three on the field after throwing his walking stick and nailing the gray one. The other three along with the canines walked out with him.

"Don't you recognize me rodent?" The turtle said in a familiar voice that got the heroes attention, but it was not just the voice the group also saw a familiar tatoo on his left arm along with three familiar scratches on his face; the clothes helped as well.

"Hun?" Michelangelo of Utrom Shredder questioned after the beast spoke.

"Come examine your son's handy-work." The thug said before charging straight ahead. The beast's charge was redirected with a bo-staff swing from the current big brain. Rocksteady and Bebop began firing at the turtles on the ledge, but their aim only hit a few pipes instead.

"What's all the racket?" The second Leo questioned as he and his brothers got out of the room and saw that they were under attack. With a few more shells the edge above the computer collapsed causing all the turtles to leap into battle.

"Robots 2.0?" The chucker questioned after trying to attack the new robots, but only got smacked away. Seeing this the canines went to their armory with legs to grab their usual weapons along with:

"Muzzle `em!" Hunter shouted after releasing his friend from his bindings. As one batch of turtles and the Rovers were dealing with the machines the current five were doing battle with the mutated man.

"So, what's with the new look, gruesome?" The angered avenger stated the question that all were wondering.

"That mutagen…" Hun said while punching the red one, but missed, and adjusted to where he landed. "Turned me into the last thing I touched…" He continued with another punch, but missed again. "Mutant turtle filth." He finished, but this time with an accusing finger at the man who kicked him.

"It's not true. We shower regularly." The rude Raphael said causing everyone, even the machines, to stop and look around for someone other than them in the room, and when no one saw anything amiss Hun went back to smashing.

"Why are you here, Hun?" Leo questioned after he had scored a clean kick on the man in question's chest. "What do you want?" He questioned again before charging straight ahead.

"You have no idea what this is about, do you?" The intelligent thug said as he was easily defeating his four just like he did when they first met. "You don't even know he's back." The brute informed them causing the dragons to stop and think.

"He?" The blue swordsman questioned aloud. Since they have had more man than woman thugs the blonde one decided to spell things out for them.

"The one True Shredder." The moment he said that phrase the other four became worried since there was only one Shredder that has given them trouble, and they knew the one he was talking about was the most feared of them all.

'Now, while they're stunned.' Hun thought and charged straight ahead, and even though they dodged he did hit a support pillar that started a negative chain of events on the lair itself.

"Guys, fall back." Hunter called to all of them since the ceiling was starting to come down. The fourteen hid behind some fallen chunks of concrete and could only watch as the base was starting to fall apart.

"Master Splinter!" The four shouted when a laser shot caused the fleeing rodent to hit ground, and with Hun looming over him. Before anyone, even acolyte Mikey and Hunter, could save him the whole ceiling came down.

'I think I did it.' The other brain thought as the device started to light up.

"What just happened? Where's Master Splinter?" The taller swords-turtle questioned when he saw that they were on the surface, in an alley, and the sun was out. The group took a few paces forward and saw that everything was different.

"Where are we?" Don questioned as he saw nothing but ninja themed stores across from them.

"Cowabunga! Dudes, we're home." The Krang Michelangelo said before he and his brother's cheered for the reunion to their world. The ten visitors did not know what to make of it.

"This is your dimension?" The purple dragon questioned while looking at the garden variety looking thugs along with a heafty blonde haired man in a blue business suit and a skinny black haired man in an off pink shirt and overalls. "Why does it all look so…weird." He questioned since nothing in this world seemed logical.

"Yep, there's no place like home." The other chucker said with a smile which caused the angered turtle to really loose his stack.

"What the shell are we doin here? We gotta go back. Master Splinter's in who knows what kind of trouble." The angered turtle shouted to the chucker in question after forcing him against the wall of a building. The warrior's wrath was stalled with the new Leo standing between them and the other Raphael along with Colleen holding his shell.

"Donatello ported us out just before your flattened us into pizza pies." The second swords-turtle said: telling him that without that move than they all would be gone.

"Told you it would work." The inventor said to his purple clothed assistant with a friendly nudge.

"We're going back. We'll save Splinter, and we're stopping that Technodrome, but we've got another problem. Hun mentioned the 'one true Shredder'." The acolyte in blue stated to the others.

"And you know what that means." The angered one said even though the turtle behind him could hear the worry in his voice.

"Our little alien Utrom is back." Michelangelo said while rubbing his chin. Already getting that it was their Shredder that freed the slug from his banishment.

"Utrom Shredder? Sounds Swedish." The rude one said before he and his team's orange began to laugh. Right when the orange dragon was about to stop them the other purple spoke out.

"I don't think we should laugh. I mean if their angry factor a little tense then we should take this Shredder seriously." The ten were grateful that there were two turtles that could take themselves seriously.

"He's right, you two." The other Leo said when he saw them looking at him for support for them to make fun of this Shredder as they do to their own. "But before we grab our anti-Technodrome gear and put it to good use - we have to save April." He said and as if on cue they saw various creatures running in the streets toward one individual.

"We save April at least once a day. You could set your watch to it." The native Donatello said as he and his brothers charged at the: bowling balls, leprechauns, bananas, and pizza slices.

'Time to bowel you over.' The swords-turtle thought as he cut down a light post to deal with the two charging bowling balls.

"Was that a mutant banana?" Raphael question as he saw the other Mikey peel a banana with arms and legs: who ran the moment his face was gone.

"This dimension is seriously messed up." The new Michelangelo said to his brother since this was stranger than anything in any of his comics. As the natural Don and Raph took on the other Shag pulled out a new dolly and straight jacket for Muzzle.

"Turtle Power." The four said with in all in high five once the foes were thwarted.

"Boy, when you four are out of town the threats on my life sure do pile up." A woman in a yellow jumpsuit said once the danger had been dealt with. "There are eight of you now, and mutant dogs too." She said with a gasp once the other ten arrived with the others. "Holy Scoop!" She said in alarm at the new creatures before her.

"Wait. You're April? Um…what's with the yellow jumpsuit? Do you work in a car wash in this dimension?" The new Donatello questioned in all curiosity since he could tell that suit is not built like a Hazmat suit, so car wash was the safest bet.

"I'm a reporter. April O`Neil, and you're my ticket to a Peabody." She informed while pulling out a small camcorder from her belt.

'Did our April know of this April?' The new Leonardo thought as he recalled that their April tried to pass off as a reporter to get close to the crowd while they were helping the good Utroms off Earth.

"Sorry, April, no time for an exclusive. We've got to get these guys to the lair." The native swords-turtle said to his friend while gently pointing her camera away from the ten.

'Maybe some other time.' She thought as they ran/rolled away from her before hearing a growl followed by a pair of arms on her shoulders. "Aah!" She screamed in alarm when a new banana beast was taking her away. Once the banana took a few paces he came face to face with a Hockey player.

"Turning you into banana pudding will help my urge to break something." The man said before getting to work. As for the animal heroes they have all made it to a phone booth which by some miracle survived all fourteen being inside of it.

"Welcome home, my turtles." A brown furred creature said to the group that had just arrived. The other ten were amazed at the being before them. "And…my turtles?" He questioned when he saw another four green faces. With that taken care of the group did various things: the two Mikey's along with the native Raph were in front of the boob-tube, the native Leo was reading a book that he started before their attack on the Technodrome, Blitz, Shag, Muzzle, and Exile settled for a nap, Hunter was out in the tunnels lapping up some sewer water since all of it came from his favorite cup - toilet bowel. The remaining five were doing something else.

"I'll get that gear together, and we'll be on our way in no time." The native egghead said as he began to dig through one of his drawers while the other bo-staff warrior was looking around his double's lab.

"Ow!" The new chucker said as he got hit in the head with one of their communicators causing him to drop the remote.

"My turn." Krang Mikey said as he changed it from a Football game to an old black and white monster movie which seemed to be okay for the other turtle since he was only channel surfing anyway.

"Please, take this time to nourish your body and soul as you prepare for the challenge that lies ahead of you." The native Splinter said to his two new sons as he handed them a bowl of rice: figuring that would go over better than sushi.

"Thank you, Master. My brothers and I have found your dimension to be…well…disorienting, but being here, seeing you - it feels right." Leo from another dimension said to this world's rat.

"To me also Leonardo. You ten are welcome here. Always." He said back to the two and gave them a smile for good measure.

"That's kinda what our Master Splinter said to us…about them." The angered one said with a defeated sigh because as of right now his flame of rage was extinguished…at least for now.

"I know. I'm worried about him too." The eldest of the four said to try to help him. In the doorway was the last of the visitors who could only watch them talk.

'I don't like to see him like this.' The British woman thought even though she liked him to show other emotions other than rage - defeated, was not a side she liked.


	6. Chapter 6

All Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are from Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 6:

Turtle Tech vs. Utrom/Dimension X might

"What is this?! I ask for the Turtles and you bring me back their rat!" The Utrom said to his Turtle once he saw the gray furry one before him in energy handcuffs.

"We became separated when their lair collapsed around us, but rest assured Master. As long as you have the rodent the Turtles will come to you." Hun said back to the metal one - explaining the mammal instead of the reptiles along with an alternate plane all while holding Splinter's head in his hands.

"Father, what is this all about?" Karai questioned; trying to hide the worry in her voice. She gave Chaplin her word that what she will do with her father will not put the Turtles in any grave danger, but hearing that back-up plan worried her.

"The Turtles. For my plans to proceed I must have them. You have done well, Hun." The deep-space scumbag said to his daughter and to his reunited lieutenant before walking over to a console of switches. "Now, let us make ourselves easier to find. The time has come…TO RISE!" He shouted while pulling the right switch downward. Above him, in the crowd, were two family members of his sworn enemy.

"They're still not answering, and I haven't heard anything of the Rovers from Professor Shepherd, I'm telling you Casey something's wrong." The Antique Shop April said to her Husband after closing her flip phone. During their Wedding Reception the found of the Road Rovers gave them his number in case of emergencies.

"I'm sure they're fine, April. I mean: take a look around - it's a beautiful night: everything's peachy." Casey said to her as he was trying to be optimistic over this situation. At that moment the ground began to shake, and in the center of an intersection the ground started to cave in. "What I said about peachy - never mind." He said to her while running away with the rest of panicking people.

"Okay guys here's everything we need to take down the Technodrome." The native Don said as he put all needed things in a beat-up cardboard box and brought it over to the Living Room. "Exploding Throwing Stars, Anti-Technodrome Roller-skates, SPF 1,000 Sun block." He said as he showed off the three things to the other ten.

"And I've got the pizzas we're good to go." The native Raph said as he walked out of the kitchen with three white boxes with the word pizza on the cover. The ten were just stunned of how even the smart one was taking this so calmly.

"You're joking, right?" The new swords-turtle questioned. Believing this was a put on and that their real gear was someplace else. The other acolytes felt the same as he, but once again the blunt one expressed how they were all feeling.

"We came all the way to Wacky World for this junk." The new red warrior said - knowing that none of it will do anything to their Shredder. Even the slacker of their four knew it as he paced around the room saying, 'no, no, no.'

"Now let's open a portal into your world, and go kick Shredder's butt." The native field leader said as he activated the view screen feature of their Trans-dimensional Portal Stick. It was then the group was alarmed at what they saw.

"What the shell!" The angered one question as all they could here was laser fire, but all they saw was a big dust cloud. When the dust settled they all saw a hovering sphere that looked like a red pupil surrounded by silver.

"Is that the Technodrome?" The new smart one said while pointing to the evil device.

"Dudes, I don't think exploding throwing stars are gonna cut it this time." The orange dragon said to the native foursome as they continued to watch the show. They saw that it was firing everywhere, running through buildings, and scaring the populous.

"Looks like the Technodrome got itself a makeover. Of the Utrom kind." The second Don said since he knew that only their Shredder could create something so evil out of something so laughable.

"Then maybe it's time we bust out two of our baddest rides." Krang Mikey said as he pulled a key ring from his belt, turned and activated a blimp and an old school van.

"What? You're clown car's in the shop!" The red dragon commented when he saw how low-tech the vehicles looked. They got over to them, and no sooner that they got into the garage a new voice sounded off.

"You aren't going to leave without me, are you?" The local four knew that voice, but thought they'd never hear it again. Curious the acolytes turned to face the owner and saw a lizard based woman with brown hair, pink ribbon around her neck, and brown belt.

"Mona, this is going to be dangerous. Besides you aren't a trained ninja." The rude one said to her even thought he was only saying those things to protect her. The long tailed one heard this and decided to show off something.

"You, and your brothers, not the new four and the dog friends, using no weapons try to take me on." She proposed to him, and when she did not get an answer she taunted him with a classic, 'bwack, bwack, bwack.' which got to them.

'Ok, we'll do it, but if we win you stay, and if we lose you go with us." The red one offered to her who nodded, they took off their weapons, and attacked. The ten watched the woman fight with a fluid-like motion, and in no time beat all four of them.

"Guess, I'm going after all." She said and got into the van. With stifled chucking from the other orange along with the Doberman, and Husky they all set off to the other world.

'The military may be here, but they may still need our help.' Silver Sentry thought as he and his team were already on rout. The moment the Justice Force, the army, and the air force arrived a red barrier was seen encasing the eyeball.

'That shield may pose a problem.' Nobody thought as he could tell the item seemed very powerful. To prove his thought the missiles, tank shells, and superpower attacks did nothing.

"I'm detecting a massive energy charge." Nano said to them, and the second he said that the barrier sent out several shots of energy that took out the air support, tanks, along with energy the Justice Force.

"With all of our damage I think we need to pull back and come up with a new plan." Green Mantle said to the damaged group: Sentry was knocked out, Battling Bernese II's armor was so damaged that flight was all it had left, and Raptarr once again had a damaged wing.

"Agreed Mantle. Guys fall back, and pray the Turtles have a plan." The dark figure said as he swung away. Nano picked up Sentry and flew off, Raptarr hitched a ride with Amanda, and they all fled from battle.

"Did they really believe that the military or the Justice Force could stop this Technodrome. Fools!" Ch`rell said as he stood in the eye watching as the machines blow up and the heroes flee before him.

"He's quite good." The purple Shredder said to his friend as the two of them sat on a small couch munching on movie popcorn, and drinking soda from movie theater cups.

"Shh, I don't wanna miss anything." Krang said back to his world's Shredder while using his android's legs to hold his small Popcorn and right hand to hold his Medium soda.

"My onslaught has only just begun." The alien shouted while pointing forward. It was then the door to the machine opened and a huge crown of mutants and machines came barreling out.

'Guess I should get used to that.' Hun thought as he roared and ran down the ramp. The brute was used to that when he was human, but now he knew it had a whole other meaning. The former human still charged at the Army and civilians.

"GOONGALA!" A voice called out after recovering his thrown bat, which decapitated a robot. "What the heck are these things?" The black armored man questioned while mowing a couple down with his motor cycle.

"Whatever they are we've got to stop them Casey." April, in a yellow/black jumpsuit, said back at him while providing gattling fire from their…liberated chopper. As she kept up the attack the red head wondered why Bishop wasn't here since he would be cashing in with all the tech and mutants around. The super soldier was in one of his bunkers working on a new idea galactic peace - done right. Her thought of the glasses wearing man were cut short when a mutant got a good hit on her chopper.

'Got it.' The fuzzy one thought after seeing that he had made a clean hit.

"Casey, I've been hit." The ninja in training warned while trying to maintain control of the machine as she fell.

"April, eject!" The biker shouted up at her. The woman did so by hitting a red button, and after dealing with two robots the motorist on the ground was able to catch the parachuting protector.

"Nice catch, but we're gonna need a miracle if we're gonna win this game." April said to her lover while taking off the pack and resumed watching as the army try to blast past the shield.

'More trouble.' The biker thought while moving his mask off his face to make a make-shift bill for his helmet as he saw a bright blue blob behind him. Out of it came a retro turtle themed van, and a turtle themed blimp.

"Go green machine." The people in the van said as they passed by the motorist. The two familiar named creatures could only watch them with slack jaws since the people looked like friend's of theirs.

"Crud! Why'd Casey have to see us in this stupid van." The angered one said as he stood in the back of the vehicle.

"The technical term is 'stupid party wagon'." The builder of the machine said with a smile on his face. The red canine decided to ease her friend a bit.

"Cheer up, Raphy-Waphy it could be worse." Colleen said while pointing upward to the second vehicle from their doppelgangers: the Turtle-Blimp which held native Mikey, Krang Mikey and Raph, Blitz, Shag, and Exile.

"Before any of you guys insult our ride let me tell ya that this bodacious ride can go faster." The surfer chucker said as he piloted the vessel. The dogs and other turtle looked at one another before one spoke out.

"So, why don't we want this air crate to go faster, turtle-boy?" Blitz questioned to the two who knew how this thing worked.

"Easier just to show you dudes." The pilot said before reaching up for a lever located right above him, and with a simple pull the machine separated from the ball of hot air causing the new blimp riders to scream their heads off.

'Rookies.' The rude red one thought as he heard them screaming. Down on the ground two mutants: a turtle and wolf decided to attack the van. Deciding to do something the purple and red dragons manned the side guns, and started firing.

"You know, this wagon isn't half bad." The brainiac turned marksman said with a smile.

"It aint half good either." The angered one said since he could see the shots do squat on the beasts. As soon as the turtle was about to comment about the gun's strength the Golden Retriever decided to speak.

"What's that dial for?" The blonde one question causing both of them to look at their guns and saw a dial with numbers around it. The numbers were 1-10 and the arrow on the dial was only at the first notch.

'Thanks." The red bandanna warrior said before setting it to ten, and with one shell took down ten mutants. "Now that's what I'm talkin about!" He exclaimed excitedly. Don did the same and opened fire once again.

'Can't let them have all the fun.' The acolyte swords-turtle thought and manned the controls to the roof cannons, after changing the settings to ten as well. Above them the air troops saw the light show and decided:

"We can't let them have all the fun." Both Mikey's said and opened fire as well.

"Air support always good. Always fun." The red marks-turtle said while keeping up his attack. After a few more shells the flyer activated the landing gear, and waited for the Turtle Van.

"Have to admit: that was fun, and who knew a Michelangelo could be a sweet pilot." The acolyte said to the surfer who seemed touched by the comment. The land ride stopped before them the air group went in, and they continued on their way with the side doors closed once again.

"Yes, come to me Turtles." The Utrom said as he watched the vehicle close in on them.

"What the devil are you waiting for? They're right in your crosshairs." The Krang Shredder said after running from the couch to the alien since he did not like this sight.

"Destroy them already." Krang said and it was then the two felt just how evil the being that they hired truly was. In their moment of shock the metal man defeated them both.

"Restrain these buffoons." Ch`rell said to the only mutants that did not go with Hun, and his men.

"Sorry, boss." The rhino said as he picked up his world's Shredder while his old friend picked up the android body.

"Unhand me." The human in armor complained while being picked up and energy shackled.

"You'll hear from my Trans-dimensional attorneys." Krang said as his robot self was also shackled. With their bindings on the two hung them with the zero gravity feature and watched the van come closer to them.

"Hey, they rolled out the welcome mat." The rude Raph said when he saw the ramp to the Technodrome was still open. The four that knew how this threat operated could smell a trap, but they also knew that the drome is where their Splinter was.

"Then how come I ain't feelin welcome?" The angered one said back to his brother: hinting him to be more careful, but the Krang red and orange only laughed at what he said.

"You don't understand: the Utrom Shredder isn't like your Shredder. He's vicious." The acolyte blue said to them which his brothers backed him up.

"Lethal." The purple acolyte added.

"Competent!" The orange acolyte exclaimed in make his point.

"We go in no sayin if we come out." The red acolyte said to them in a blunt fashion not knowing that he had put the fear in both Colleen and Mona. The four on the other hand gave it some thought since the only close call that they dealt with was that weather device that they sliced with the Dimension X teens, but that paled in comparison to this.

"Let's do this." The shorter swords-turtle said with his hand stuck out which his brothers piled their hands on his, and the dragons did the same.

"Today we're more than allies. We're brothers." The student of Ancient One said to them with a smile on his face.

"Go Green Machine!" The four new turtles shouted as one.

"It's shell kickin time!" The native foursome shouted.

"Turtle Power!" The new warriors said since they wanted to show that they had another cool phrase to use. The second one only annoyed the angered one causing him to speak out again.

"Annoying power. Move it half shell." The angry Raph said while pushing the other red and orange up the ramp.

"Quit shovin." The surfer said while being drifted up. The dogs then summed the cycle and taxi they hid away after Hun's ambush, got on them, and rolled off. Mona gave a passing glance to the ramp, but knew that this was a turtles only moment, so she picked up a military blaster, and activated a cycle that survived the onslaught.

"Turtles. Thank you for accepting my humble invitation." Ch`rell said to the group as they were near the room he wanted them to be in. With a group yell they charged the native orange, blue, and purple kicked him in the chest, and with another group effort forced him to flee.

"Thought you said he was tough." The Krang Mikey said to the Utrom version as they chased after him. They soon entered the room that looked like the first room Ch`rell saw, but with something added:

"My sons, it is a trap." Splinter, who was still shackled, called out to them, but as soon as they turned toward the doorway a pair of metal doors closed shut.


	7. Chapter 7

All Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is from Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 7:

Multi-verse massacre

The two teams stood guard as soon as the doors were closed - getting ready for anything. "If there is one constant in the multi-verse it is the predictability of you Turtles. Threaten something you hold dear, and you will ignore your better instincts. You should have stayed away." Ch`rell said to them before pressing a button. With that one button the room transformed from it's original self to a blue sphere with a floating squared for the turtles and one for the rodent. "Now, shall we begin?" He questioned to them once the new look: a silver sphere with eight posts, and a floating console appeared.

"You mind doin us in. There's got to be an easier way." The angered one questioned as the sphere started to spin around and around.

"Oh, you shall perish, but not yet. You see, like you, I've recently learned that ours is but a single dimension in a multi-verse of dimension. Intrigued. I used this very portal to survey them all which is when I made a terrifying, horrible discovery. There are not simply eight of you, but scores of you. Behold the Multi-verse of the accursed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." He explained and shouted the last part before presenting images of several worlds.

"Awesome!" Five of them shouted when they saw the pictures however three of them had a different thought going.

'So, the world does exist.' Mikey and Don thought as they saw images of the world the Ultimate Draco sent them to.

'Those guys don't look half bad scrappers.' The aggressive one thought as he saw an image of four turtles with five different animals. The eight realized that something truly excruciating was happening to them.

"Destroying the eight of you would accomplish nothing. So long as Ninja Turtles exist somewhere in the Multi-verse they will interfere in the plans of the Shredder. Our epic battle is never going to end unless I put an end to Turtles FOREVER!" The Utrom said, explaining his plan, but was interrupted by the rodent.

"Even a creature as power mad as you cannot believe he has the ability to subvert the entire multi-verse." Splinter said and prayed the alien was not that crazy.

"Let us put that to the test, VERMIN." Shredder said back to the rodent before continuing with, "It seems like branches hanging off a single tree each of these dimensions sprang from a common source. Destroy the source, and you would have set off a chain reaction that would destroy Ninja Turtles everywhere. FOREVER MORE!" The creature shouted as he gave them a new show - one the father did not like.

'Okay, maybe he is that insane.' Splinter thought as he gasped with fear.

"And so you are being scanned. Broken down for the soul purpose of discovering your source DNA. Two Turtle teams from two Turtle worlds, different in so many ways, but deep down there are similarities, and those similarities will point the way to the source dimension - Turtle Prime." He explained as he listened to their screams of torture. "My only regret you will not survive to witness the end of your-." He started to speak but was interrupted, but this time by the female stooge.

"Father, we are receiving alarming and unstable energy readings. What is going on?" She questioned, and an answer for her trouble was him turning off the video to the screen…at least him to her.

"NO!" Splinter shouted out as he could barely see his sons anymore, and had a gut feeling that this was the end.

"Things like this never happened back home." Krang Mikey shouted while his body was being dissolved. The turtle knew that there were a few close calls, but nothing this severe.

"Turtle Prime: located." The computer on the floating platform said to its owner which pleased the armored alien greatly.

"It works! The Trans-dimensional portal is receiving the coordinates now. Farewell Turtles!" Ch`rell shouted not knowing that his daughter was still watching what was going on.

'Seriously, why do I hope for the best when it comes to this beast.' She thought with a shocked gasp, but shook off the shock and started typing on her computer. In the chamber Shredder and Splinter watched them disappear and listened to their last screams echo in the nearly empty chamber.

"NO!" The rodent shouted out - believing what his eyes was showing him.

"Their demise is only the beginning." Shredder said before activating the transport button. On the outside Mona, Colleen, the rest of the Rovers, the Military, and the civilians watched it glow white and vanish.

'Did we win?' The soldiers thought after one of them tapped a standing robot which simply fell backward. Unknown to them were the two people, taxi, and cyclists heading toward the blast crater.

"That giant armored bowling ball just imploded." Casey said as he raced to the hole and saw no trace of it.

"It must have been controlling the robots. No ship - no power. Guys, we won!" The ninja in training said with a smile on her face before the red manned canine spoke out.

"Blimey, you're a bonker bloke." Colleen said causing April to face the canine walking over to her. "Do you want me to spell it out to you, okay. No ship means no turtles." She said before sliding down the crater, with the lizard woman, Casey, and the rest of her team following after her.

'Oh, she's right.' O`Neil said with her index finger and thumb on her chin.

"They went into that thing, and now they're…they're…" Jones started to speak as he sank to his knees. The others were about to join him until the canines heard something above them, and it was then the humans saw another rift.

"I would not have predicted this." Hunter said as he saw that their eight scaly chums fell from that rift. The moment they dropped the lizard and the dog rushed over to their lovers.

"You guys, your alive." April shouted with great happiness as she went into the crater for a closer look.

"Uh, dudes, like, what just happened." Cowambunga Mikey said while rubbing his head in confusion.

"Yeah. Shouldn't we be, like, none existent right about now." The orange acolyte said in utter confusion as he gave himself a once over and saw that he was still whole.

"Mikey!" April shouted with relief as she hugged her Mikey which he accepted. It was then she saw another orange masked turtle. "And Mikey?" She asked in her own confusion. As she became confused the partner to the reds were having their own conversations.

"Looks like this proves one thing, Colleen." Mona said to her fellow female who looked at the green scaled seductress while hugging her Raph. "That these two can't even survive a little dance with Shredder without us being near." She explained while giving her Raph a soft noogie on his bald head.

"Did I bump my head or am I really seeing double?" The Hokey warrior questioned after shaking the stars from his view, but still saw double of all of his friends. The angry one broke free from the collie and walked over to Casey as his Don said:

"Casey, April: meet our dimensional duplicates." Not that he wasn't glad that he could still see Colleen it was just that he and his brothers were a little pressed for time.

"We aint got time for any meet an greet." The red acolyte shouted as he butted into alternate Don shaking Native Casey's hand.

"Raph's right. The Shredder's back, and he's on his way to destroy the source of all Ninja Turtle life." The Native Leo explained in a blunt fashion what the alien had planned this time.

"What?!" April shouted in alarm.

"Come again!" Casey shouted: wondering if her heard his friend right.

"If we don't stop him it could spell the end of Ninja Turtles everywhere - forever." The other swords-turtle said causing everyone to race out of the blast crater, and into the Turtle Van, Turtle Taxi, and the two cycles. They heard a roar, but ignored it for now.

"So, I still don't get it. Which Shredder's back? Doing what? To who?" Casey questioned since he wanted them to be more specific than giving them a vague report.

"All I know is we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for your Stupid Shredder." The Krang chucker shouted while pointing at the modern driver.

"Our Shredder?! YOUR Stupid Shredder started this whole mess with his Stupid Technodrome in this Stupid first place!" The angered one shouted at the other orange in the van.

"Yeah, but your Shredder's like total psycho evil." The rude Raph said/ trying to point blame back to the metal Shredder.

"Ours is just a clown by comparison." The other brainy one added since he didn't think the human in purple was a threat, but this alien was seriously nuts.

"Yeah. Ours won't give you nightmares." The new swords-turtle said as he sat in the front passenger seat. There was some chuckle from Krang red and orange, but that was about it.

"Your doubles are sorta like ya guys." Casey said to his world's Michelangelo who was sitting at the double doors at the end of the van.

"Some more than others." The dragon answered back after falling for a chin punch move from his double; surprised that his cowabunga cousin wasn't taking this seriously.

"Got ya. Up to speed now." The sportsman said back after getting the jist that it was their Shredder that was responsible for all of this.

"What I want to know is: how did we survive the Shredder's centrifugal scanning process? We should have been broken down into non existence. Something didn't go according to his plan." The purple dragon said to the field leader of his world.

"Then he won't be expecting us to go after him. We need to head to the source dimension. To what the Shredder called - Turtle Prime." The field leader said back, and knew that was their best course of action.

"But, Leo, you saw Shredder's slide-show. The Turtle verse is, like, ginormous." The slacker of the modern world commented to his older brother.

"We have no way of knowing which dimension Turtle Prime is. We'd just be guessing." The modern tinkerer said back to them as he thought of which picture may lead us to the beginning of them all. The others heard what he had to say and felt a little depressed.

"Or…we could track your Shredder's exact movements instead. When the Technodrome phases through Trans-dimensional barriers it leaves a trail of particle emissions that with the right equipment we could recalibrate the portal stick to track." The other world brainiac said to the others- explaining how Technodrome 1.0 worked and had a feeling that it still did such a thing.

'This just might work.' Both blue turtles thought with a smile, and everything was happy until driver came to a screeching halt.

"What the shell, Raph?" The comic reader questioned as he was now in a big heap of the other Turtles, current Turtles, along with Casey and April.

"End of the road, bros. Literally!" The driver shouted back at them causing all of them to leave their vehicles and watched the town fade into white.

"It's like the whole world is bein…erased." The Hokey masked man said as he watched civilians scream in terror and fad away.

"It's the Shredder. Hast to be. He's reached Turtle Prime." Leo said as he watched his city fad way around him.

"Then we better recalibrate your tracking device. You said you needed some equipment?" April said since the eraser was getting closer and closer to them.

"All of our gear was destroyed along with our lair, but I think I know just a place that just might have the Tech we need. Come on!" The tech head of the acolytes said before all of them spun about and ran the other way on foot.


	8. Chapter 8

All Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are from Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers are from Warner Brothers

Chapter 8:

Welcome to Turtle Prime

"Purple Dragon Head Quarters. Nice call Mister Wizard." The Krang Donatello said as they headed for a familiar location, but just a different room. The group were looking in the room to find something that would be useful to them.

"I figured the Purple Dragons would still have the goods from the robbery they pulled." The purple acolyte said as he picked a couple of things from a shelf.

"Yeah, without Hun, the dragons aint too swift." The angered one added as he just watched the others looked around. His double was looking around another section of shelves and saw a familiar face.

"Step on it, home slices. This place bugs me out." The rude one said as he shined his light on the mutated fly which was still alive, but in a jar. He continued to look around until his light stopped on a familiar body.

"Yes. Mutation, it's a real horror show." The brute said to the stunned warrior before backhanding him toward the others. "I don't know how you survived the Shredder, and I don't care. You're all mine now." He said to the group once they were all looking at him.

"Hun." The red acolyte said in anger - not caring how he beat them here; just wanted to pound this mutant.

"Hun?" Casey and April question in alarm after seeing the creature, and hearing the name the turtle used.

"Hun." Leo and Hunter said calmly before getting to work by revealing their weapons.

"Do you know what I hate in all the world - TURTLES!" Hun shouted back before he and his followers charged at the invaders. In truth the bruiser was still surprised that they were following him despite his makeover.

'Seriously don't have time for this.' The red dragon thought as he dodged Hun's strike, and dealt with three thugs with ease.

'I don't think so.' The blue cowabunga cousin thought as he saw the angry one in trouble. He leaped onto the man's shoulders, took hold of the goggles, and stretched out before releasing. The thug released Raph, and with he ran behind the man twin kicked him into a couple of his buddies.

'Time for a little tag team of our own.' The orange acolyte and red cowabunga cousin thought as the stood back to back. The two kicked the foes before them before doing an alley-oop, and finished things off with an old school yard classic - the Van Dick Ottoman.

'Mine.' The purple cowabunga cousin thought as he saw the falling thug, so he used his staff to grab the guy's shirt, picked him up, and threw him into a buddy of his. As the Rovers, Mona, Casey, and April were dealing with the thugs the turtles decided to go after the black sheep of their family.

"Now, when I look in the mirror all I see is you, and I hate you even more." Hun explained while slapping the Native Mikey's cousin away.

"Hun, you don't understand. The Shredder he -." The purple dragon tried to reason with him only to have his double slam into him. The collision caused the egghead of the current world to let go of their bag of stuff.

"Forget the Shredder you're going to pay for what you've done to me." The blonde haired warrior said to them after picking up their bag.

"Some people just can't handle change." The rude one said to the far wall. Hun stormed over to the strange double, looked at the wall he was talking to, and decided to get some answers.

"Why do you keep doing that? Who are you talking to? There's no one there?!" Hun shouted while picking up Raphael's double, and shook him a bit. It was then the Native Raph decided to put an end to this fight.

"You idiot! There aint gonna be anybody anywhere soon. Look." He said after leaping onto the leader's shell, and forced him to watch the eraser's effect on the building. He watched the Mikey's kick two of his men to one of the walls, and the Doberman bite one to the same wall.

"We should be running." Blitz said to the two as the white creeped onto the wall they just kicked the thugs to; they got away just in time.

'This guy's good. Too bad he's fighting on the wrong side.' The blue dragon thought as he sword fought against a Purple Dragon before kicking him into the opposite wall.

"Boss, what's happening to AAAHHH!" The swordsman said before vanishing.

'My men.' Hun thought in shock before forcing the two reds off of him.

"The whole world is going bye-bye dude. Pretty soon you'll be going to." the orange cowabunga cousin said as the white was slowly coming toward them.

"No." He said in awe since not even he wanted this; especially after finding out that the Purple Dragons respected himself - not his title.

"We need your gear to track him Hun. To stop him." This world big brain said to the stunned warrior.

"Here, take it! Stop him! Stop the Shredder before he AAAAHHHH!" The thug said to them as he raced to them, but was caught in the white out, so he tossed them back their stuff.

"You heard the man. Let's go stop the Shredder." The blue dragon said before he and his family ran out of the room. Several miles away the team continued to flee from their fate.

"Hurry, we need to get back to where we started. The exact spot where the Technodrome left our dimension." The bo-staff wielder said to the others as they ran.

"No sweat, Mr. Wizard. I think we'll all see a big, smoking crater." The double said as the continued to run. As they did so the Rovers were in the rear, or rather Shag was. Fearing what the mad dog would do the living arsenal kept him in the dolly, and everything was going fine until…

"Shag's in trouble!" The Retriever shouted once he heard the familiar worried whimpering of his fellow Rover. "Colleen, April, Mona, Casey - stay with the Turtles. The rest with me." The yellow furred one said causing them to separate. Sadly even with all their factors the white-out still took them away.

'It's no use. It's all over.' A small part of O`Neil thought causing her to loose speed for a second, but that second was all the end needed to claim her. "Casey, it's happening to me." She said to the man in black with the last word fading with her.

"April! Guys, April she - she's disappeared." Jones said before the white claimed him as well. With a tug from the eldest brother in the current world the second oldest followed. The group of ten were near the hole, but the remaining two were starting to let their minds wander as well.

'What if defeating Shredder doesn't fix things. What'll happen to our worlds.' Both girls thought in despair, but with that thought going neither of them noticed a low to the ceiling air condition pipe until they tripped.

"Colleen/Mona." The two Raph's said to their…friends, and rushed over to them.

'This isn't good.' The two thought as their turtles brought them back up on their feet. Fearing that the four of them wouldn't get to the others in time the lizard and the dog did the first thing that came to mind. With all their strength they threw the both of them away.

"Mona, what are you doing?" The shorter turtle shouted once the both of them landed, and turned to see the white had already claimed them. His only answer was a wave from the salamander seductress, and a howl from the Rough Collie.

"Raph, we really have to go. Now!" The shorter swords-turtle said to the both of them. Once again the two reluctantly ran off - knowing that this was their best bet.

'Whoa.' The red acolyte thought as he looked at his double: expecting him to still be a giggling goofball, but instead his eyes were more focused. Deciding not to think too much of it he concentrated on running toward the hole.

"Just have to reroute the dimensional phase converter." The Native Don said as he went to work with a wrench.

"The rabbit goes up the hole, around the tree, and back down the hole." The new Don said as he manually changed a wire on the device.

"Step on it, bros. We're facing complete, and utter wipe out here." The Native chucker said as he watched their New York slowly fad away.

"Boost the particle signal gain." The acolyte said as he did another step.

"We're too cool to go." The 'M' warrior shouted as he clasped onto his Raph who simply stood there - still thinking of what happened to Mona.

"And power up." The wrench said causing the machine to light up with life before shutting off. "But…but…" The brainy one said when it seemed to have shut down.

"But…" The evaporated world's Leo said.

"But…" The blue double said.

"But…" Krang Michelangelo and Raphael said as well.

"It's not working!" The co-inventor shouted in alarm. As the white was nearly on their heels he did something his double did - use a wrench like a hammer. Doing so caused the machine to do what they wanted it to do - teleport. "Particle emissions end here." He said after arriving in a new area.

"So, this must be the place." The other Don said after looking around at their new surroundings.

"Turtle Prime." The dragon swordsman said as he too looked around. They all looked around the black and white world, and heard thunder above them - most of them didn't know what to think of their origin world.

"I want to go home." The twins in orange said as they felt a hint of yellow running down their spines after feeling the vibes of their current spot.

"Aint exactly Mr. Roger's Neighborhood. Is it?" The angered one questioned the rude one as they both looked around the town.

"What kind of world is this?" The dragon chucker questioned with his voice showing off how scared he was.

"Grim, gritty - my kind of place." The dragon sai wielder said back to his bro: telling them that he liked their original home.

"Figures." The other blue, orange, and purple said once they heard his comment.

'I know it's weird, but I feel as though his attitude is what we need right now.' The other red thought, feeling that he had the angry one's personality - it's just buried.

"I'm thinkin of retirin here." He said after a sigh of relief.

"We'll all be retiring here permanently if we don't find the Shredder and stop him." The leader of the angry one's team said which made the turtle think of the ones they have lost.

"Uh…Leo, I think someone just found us." The brainy one of the angry one's family said after seeing something, and pointed up to clarify what he meant. "Source dimension - source Turtles." He said as they all saw four black and white turtles above them.

"What is this? Eight wannabes?" The black/white swords-turtle questioned as he looked at the invaders.

"On our turf." The black/white bo-staff hero said as he gripped his weapon firmly.

"Trying to steal our act." The black/white nunchuck hero questioned.

"Yeah." The black/white sai warrior answered for all of them while spinning his weapon in his hands. At that moment the four beginning heroes dove down upon them.

"I strike two on my down." The original swords-turtle said as he kicked the red and blue dragon down. "Donatello takes out a third with his staff." The turtle arrogated as his bo-staff brother took down the orange dragon. The comical four saw the sai warrior stand before them, and three of them had one thought:

'He's probably going to…' Their thought about their sai swinger was cut short as he ran right at the source of his creation.

"The pudgy ones try to put up a fight, but it's all for not. Raph loves this part." The swords-turtle arrogated that even with the red ones new found reason to fight there were still losing their fight. "He's not alone." Black/white Leo said while sword swinging with the second blue sellout.

"Why is he narrating? Is he crazy?" The brainy acolyte questioned as he recognized that kind of speech pattern.

"Hardcore crazy." The slacker of an acolyte said after recovering from the poll smacks.

"I LOVE THESE GUYS!" The brawler of the acolytes said with great happiness. All of a sudden the four look up and see the final member of the black/white team landed on top of them.

"Stop! We're trying to save you from…from the Shredder." The field leader of the acolytes said after being tripped and braced for the double sword thrust which stopped centimeters away from his skull.

"The Shredder?" His source questioned after hearing that name as did the rest of his team. "What do you know of the Shredder?" He asked of them as they all gathered together, but away from their copies.

"We swore to terminate the Shredder to avenge Master Yoshi." The source Donatello informed them: not sure if they could be trusted or not.

"Terminate with extreme prejudice." The source Michelangelo said to them, and did not sound like comic relief at all. The source Raphael only growled with a smile since he was still itching for a fight.

"It's not your Shredder you need to worry about…well not right now. It's complicated. It's our Shredder - he's come here to tear down your world." The second Leonardo copy informed of them

"And he's a grade A meanie." The first copy of the staff hero said which caused both sai heroes to think:

'Meanie? Seriously, that's all you got to describe him.' The two then focused on the now relaxed four before them since it looked like they were interested in hearing them out.

"Uh…it's a long story, but it all started when our brothers here from another dimension." The third Leonardo on the street explained and spoke of their adventure, and in that time the second and third Mikey along with the second Don sat down on some fallen trashcans. "To destroy all Ninja Turtle life. So, if our Shredder destroys Turtle Prime he'll end up wiping out all life everywhere." He said to finish his tale to the source team.

"So, you're supposed to be us from other worlds?" The source chucker questioned before adding, "I don't see it." The others decided to do what he did.

"What's with the multi colored headbands?" The source smart one questioned them. All eight gasped in shock because they believe that they look cool with their headbands.

"Sellouts." The source angry one said as he pointed at the second copy of himself. The red acolyte didn't like where this was going and had to fix it, so he decided to use his cowabunga cousins for that.

"Uh, well, check out the initialized belt buckles on these yahoos." The red dragon said to the source team while lifting up the shorter swords-turtle by his neck, and pointed at said item.

"Hey!" The remaining three said in offense.

"Am I right?" The dragon question with a raised hand after releasing the other blue turtle. As for an answer to his hand the source Raph put the arm in a powerful hold and then kicked him away. "Geez, what a hard-case." He said while rubbing his shoulder. "What?" He questioned to the smiling turtles.

"Nothing." The group answered back while the other Raph wandered if acting like the source him was a better idea.

"Alright, let's go stop your Shredder. You say he's using a Technodrome?" The source swordsman questioned to his fellow swordsman.

"Yup, but don't worry. We've created a sophisticated device that will be able to track the Technodrome no matter where -." The Krang Don said as he showed off the Trans-Dimensional Portal stick, but was interrupted by the source field leader.

"Is that it?" He questioned while pointing at the floating ball heading straight for them. As it floated the ball fired a red beam that went from right to left leveling everything in range.

"Yep, that'd be it." The second staff warrior copy commented while questioning, 'How could we have missed that?' To himself.

"It's been doing that all night." The source eldest said to them: letting them know that they knew of the earlier invader. "Now let's go do something about it." He added before he and his team ran forward, after unsheathing their weapons. The eight looked at one another, and decided to back them up.


	9. Chapter 9

All Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are from Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers from Warner Brothers

Power Rangers from Saban

Chapter 9:

Good & Evil vs. Evil incarnate

As the fortress was destroying the landscape of this reality the purple Shredder decided to tell his two lackeys how angry he was with them. "You traitors, you nincompoops, ding-dongs, chuckle-butts, dip skulls!" The comical Shredder said while kicking his legs in anger.

"We said we was sorry, boss." Rocksteady said to his former leader.

"Bah!" The helmeted human answered back in anger.

"Come on. No hard feelings. Our new master just finds us…amusin is all." The warthog said back while pausing for one snort. The brain heard this and decided to hint to the other two what their flunkies are famous for.

"Then may he also find you as useful as we always have." Krang said with a croak while glancing up at his Shredder. Splinter and Karai got a vague idea over what these two did to the comical villain.

"Behold! The glorious destruction of a universe and with it - the end of the Ninja Turtles!" Utrom Shredder said to them and ended with a fit of evil laughter.

'Was I too late to save them.' Karai thought when she no colorful men in the eye. Outside of the machine the source four stood before it on a rooftop.

"Shredder, we are here!" Source Leo said after he and his brothers unsheathed their weapons. The man in question zoomed in on them to see what the originals actually looked like.

"Shredder, face us." The Source Don said as he stood behind his Leo and Raph.

"Ah, the proto typical turtles. At last! Now, with the flick of a switch…it ends." He said to the ones behind him as he walked over to a red light switch. His finger was right in frond of it, and he was about to do so until the alien heard another voice:

"Shredder, do you fear us?" Source Raph questioned with a smirk since he had a feeling that a proud warrior like Shredder would hate to be called yellow. As they waited for an answer from the ball an entirely new voice was heard to their left.

"I am here!" The voice said before leaping onto the same roof was this world's Shredder. "Come and face your doom." He issued to them with a four finger taunt. Despite their alliance to the other eight the Source team now wanted to deal with their Shredder, and their Shredder only.

'Sorry guys, but we do have a more important quest.' The black/white swords-turtle thought, but as soon as they all decided to focus on their Shredder a voice called out.

"My children - stop." They knew that voice, but had to be sure. The source four turned and saw that it was who they thought it would be: Source Splinter. "I was wrong to have given you that mission. Master Yoshi was my master…my father, and so it should be me that fights him." The black/white rodent explained to them.

"But, Master Splinter…" The swords-turtle of old started to speak, but was interrupted.

"I still wish for you to fight him, but for now - he is mine." The sensei said before rushing over to the man and body checked him into the alleyway. Their master pointed at the ball, and then leapt after his prey.

"Shredder!" Source Leo said as he turned his sights back on the invading Shredder.

"You speak my name, but you do not know me. I am Ch`rell, Oroku Saki, Duke Acurates, the one true Shredder." The alien said to them before leaping from the Technodrome, and onto the building they were on. "I am a destroyer of worlds. And I fear no one!" He exclaimed after landing.

"Told you he'd take the bait." The field leader of old said while looking at some smoke stakes. The metal fiend thought it might be the Source Casey, or the Source April hiding there, but was alarmed at who leapt over the chimneys.

"If there's a constant in the Multi-verse: it's the Shredder's big, fat ego." The second copy of Leo said as he paraphrased something the alien said to them.

"Still alive?! How can this be! Unless…" Ch`rell seemed surprised by the other eight arriving, but soon turned back to the Technodrome and saw his daughter standing there. "Karai? You!" He shouted in disbelief since he would expect such tactics from his Baxter Stockman and maybe even Hun, but his own daughter - not in a million life times.

"Yes, father. I used the Mater Transporter to rescue the turtles from your scanner, and that's not all." Karai explained and paused as Shredder, Krang, and Splinter rushed to her side which put a smile on the turtle's faces.

"Today, my sons do not fight alone." Splinter said before all four of them landed on the rooftop.

"Uh-oh." The rhino said as he heard the angry growl from his new boss.

"We is so gonna get yelled at for this." The warthog informed as the two of them were in the hanging cuff. In truth the two should have known better then to try and stop Karai from freeing the three the second her father left since they got the tar kicked out of them the first time.

"Your unreasoning hatred of the Turtles has blinded you from the truth, father. Your actions could destroy us all." The deceived daughter informed as she and the others started to walk around in circle form around their foe.

"Karai's right. Whatever you're doing you've already wiped out our entire world." The second copy of the smart one said as he too tried reasoning over violence.

"Fool! I care nothing for the universe I left behind. I will not stop until -ugh!" The angry Utrom started a villain speech, but was kicked in the back by Source Raphael who hit the fiend so hard he fell off the side of the building.

"Yes talk - more action." The reason for the second copy of Raphael's angry said to them as he was proud of his version of what his master did to their Shredder.

'It's over.' The others thought until they all heard the sound of creaking metal. They were all surprised when the alien bug grew taller than the buildings in the surrounding area.

"Let us finish this once and for all. I came to this dimension to destroy Turtles. The more…" The invader explained to them before swapping his hands for two different kinds of swords. "The merrier. Now come! Come and face your doom." He then slashed straight down with his right arm - destroying the building, and sent everyone flying in two different directions.

'We're safe.' The ones who were hanging on a fire escape thought with relief.

'That was painful.' The ones in the fallen debris thought as they slowly climbed out of the dust that was once a building.

"All too easy. My new body gives me unlimited power." Duke said as he finished things with an evil laugh before hearing a noise coming from behind him, and saw that it was Krang and his android body.

"You're not the only one with a molecular amplification bio-suit, ya know." The disembodied brain said to the foe. Krang said, grateful that he talked one of the soldiers to install a new growth crystal, before he changed his hands to blasters and opened fire, but the others could tell that the other titan's armor was too dense for those shells.

'Insufferable cretin.' Ch`rell thought of the Utrom wannabe before he sliced off the tips of the blasters which forced the android to switch back to fists.

'Looks like I go old school.' The comedic villain thought and went with a straight right punch which was easily cut off. In his stunned state the other giant kicked him causing last years model to fall down.

"But mine actually works." Ch`rell explained to the pretender.

"Ew!" The heroes said after Krang belched right in front of them, and his burp had some of his spit with it - covering the others in his drool. As they wiped themselves clean Shredder walked over to them to let them know that he was still there.

"Today is the end of days for you Turtles. You and those who stand with you." Shredder said to them before changing one hand back to normal, but his right turned into a laser version of Dragonzord, from Power Rangers, hand.

"Look out!" The acolyte in blue shouted to all before he opened fire. The band of heroes tried in various spots: they attacked his legs first, worked up to waist and chest, but a few tried to take on his left shoulder.

"Look out." Splinter shouted as he, comical Shredder, and Karai were targeted by his laser hand. In a alleyway, different than the first, Source Splinter was watching the show.

"Look at the legacy you have created." Splinter said to source Shredder who decided to do what he said. In truth the villain did not see what was wrong with the fight - a Shredder battling against the Turtles. Back on the battlefield the group was unsure how to penetrate this armor.

"What do we do?" Utrom Leo questioned to his brothers as he could tell that this armor was very different than his others. The others evaded a foot stomp from the giant after he had changed his firing hand to a standard fist.

"It's no use. He's just too strong." The red dragon said even though he was still determined to avenge what happened to Colleen. At that moment trashcans flew across the dragons of rage and goof off to their foe.

"Tell me about it." Comical Mikey said as he and his brothers were the ones behind the throwing cans. Even trashcans have no affect." He added since he and his brothers were relying on their old bag - using the local objects as throwing weapons.

"Oh brother." The angered one said in aggravation that the other: red, orange, and blue's antics. The giant did not like to be enjoy the clanging sound on his ankle so he tried a punch. "Look out!" He shouted while pushing them and him out of the way.

'Good move.' The rude one thought as he simply nodded to his fellow red while his brothers were gushing on him.

"Yeah, okay. It's okay. You can let go now. Let go." He said to the two crying in his chest. "Don't make me hurt you." He added since this was getting on his nerves. At that moment the angered one noticed that the rude one wasn't acting like how he was before. 'I guess that lizard means a lot to him. Just like how that red furred flea bag means to me.' The acolyte thought before hearing one of his brother's speak.

"Hey, anybody seen the Turtles Classics?" The slacker of the dragon world questioned as he, third Leo and Don along with second Don rushed over to the others. As they, and Shredder looked around the area, but saw nothing. Out of nowhere the four in question leaped up, and hung on the three pronged object on the helmet.

"Aaaahhhh." Ch`rell screamed in alarm as the source Turtles glared at the alien inside. In his panic the bug forced his body backward into the still active beam.

"We're free." The mutants inside said since when the body bumped into the Technodrome the shake deactivated the armbands. The mechanical body stepped away from the beam with a nice gaping hole in his left side.

"Looks like we just found out what he's vulnerable to." The second Don said as he pointed at the wound at the side of his stomach area.

"Yeah. Turtles." The source Raph said with a big smile.

"The Technodrome." The purple dragon corrected him since it was the beam that did the deed. As all that was going on second Shredder rushed to his friend and activated a special feature to his body that allowed the pilot to shrink back down to normal size which he carried to the others.

"Hmm, go figure." Krang said as he rested in his old friend's hands.

"Get him into that beam!" The acolyte Leo shouted and with that the whole team attacked the monster with much more force. This second attempt actually drove the beast back to the beam.

"We gotta save the Master." The two mutants said when they saw their new boss was in danger. When they rushed out the ridiculous rhino tripped on the cord that gave the optic blast it's power, and unplugged it. By the time the titan reached the Techno Rome a second time their ace in the hole was gone.

'I knew we should have put them somewhere else.' The comical Shredder thought since he had a feeling that it was the two idiots inside that ruined their plans of besting this bully.

'Man, that was close.' Ch`rell thought as he looked over at the powerless eye, but soon decided to put on a brave front. "You've had your chance. Now I have mine." The giant said as he outstretched his left hand and caught the source Turtles.

'No.' Source Splinter thought with worry.

'What is he doing?' Source Shredder thought since those were his Turtles and his alone.

"Without these Turtles: you cannot exist. Behold!" The alien shouted before crushing the tiny men in his hand causing all others to feel their pain. The lot on the battlefield and the ones hidden away. The landscape and the android body was the first to start to disappear.

'No, this can't be how it ends.' The blue swords-dragon thought as he looked at his hand and saw that it was starting to fade away.


	10. Chapter 10

All Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came from Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers came from Warner Brothers

Chapter 10:

The end of Ninja Turtles?

"Only now, in the end, do you truly understand!" Ch`rell shouted to all of them as he continued to crush them. As he gazed at the fading landscape the Utrom saw that his free hand was fading away like the ones below. "What is happening to me!" He shouted since this was not supposed to happen.

"Father, stop. Please. Can you not see: what ever it is you have done to destroy them you do it to all of us as well. Our fates are linked to theirs." Karai explained while her body was disappearing. When the white covered his cockpit the alien released his grip and let the four rest in his palm.

'What the heck was that?' The red Utrom thought as he tried to shake off the shock. Once his grip was released the detail and color of the dimension, and those that are on it returned to them.

'We're not dead.' The turtles thought as they watched their color return to them, but there were two that were iffy on this.

'I don't know if I should be happy or sad.' The red turtles thought since a piece of them thought that they would see their beloved, but the rest of their mind knew that they were needed here.

"No, this cannot be." The giant said in disbelief since this was seriously not part of his plan for him to go with the Turtles.

"Father, I don't want to lose you again. Destroy them and you will destroy yourself." Karai said to the titan of a father figure. Hidden in the shadow were the other two source warriors.

"Please, listen to the woman." Source Shredder whispered as he continued to watch the show. The man now wondered if using his handheld bomb on his foes was a smart move, but the true Shredder had a new plan.

"I beg you - stop." Karai said to him, and prayed for once in his life that he would listen to reason. Within the helmet of the robot the man in question began to think, and did his best to ignore the Utrom angel in his head. Eventually he had come to a decision:

"No! I am the Shredder! Slayer of Ninja Turtles. If destroying them means the end of everything then so be it." Ch`rell said to them and resumed crushing the source heroes.

'Thank you for trying, Karai.' The ones on the ground thought as the pain came back only even stronger.

'No, can't let it end like this.' One of the turtles thought before he and others threw something at the fiend as he continued to laugh as the world faded away. The object struck his right leg, near the foot. The attack forced the machine to release his prize and kneel down in pain.

'What just happened?' The blue acolyte thought as he and the others looked to his brothers. They saw their egghead holding a familiar weapon.

"Exploding throwing stars. Told you they'd come in handy." The second Donatello said: grateful that his brothers were able to throw theirs before succumbing to the white.

"Fools! Your pathetic little toys are not enough to stop me." Ch`rell said to them as he stood up, but as he did that the comical villain pulled a pocket watch from his cape.

"The laser turning off was their bad luck to me, but since he has them on the ropes the two will jinx him in three, two, one." The one in the cape said before pointing at their threat. As soon as they looked up the beam was reactivated and the giant took the full force of the blast.

"That was an easy fix." Bebop said after putting the plug back in the socket.

"The master will be pleased." Rocksteady said with a smile. Back on the battlefield the Utrom was starting to freak out.

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT! I AM NOOOOOOO!" The bug said as his giant body was being dissolved by the same device he, himself, put into the Technodrome. Eventually he was completely gone, and the team could not be happier.

"The Shredder has been shredded." Source Leonardo said once the beam, which was apparently tied in with the suit, shut down and the original New York came back. With the threat taken care of the source Shredder and Splinter decided to fight again another day, eight of the Turtles got in and grabbed Bebop and Rocksteady before they tried something, and Shredder put Krang in his down-sized body.

"I say Turtle Prime is healing up rather nicely." The second Don said to the third as they left the Technodrome.

"It seems the Dimensional Damage was only temporary, so long as Turtle Prime survived. Which hopefully means…" The purple acolyte said to them, but drifted for one of the others to finish his comment.

"Our world is healing too." The blue acolyte offered to his brother and hoped it to be true.

"I know a fun way to find out." The other Don said as he activated the view screen option of the Trans-dimensional Portal stick, and faced it away from them. It showed the buildings and people were being restored.

"Colleen!" The angry Raph shouted with glee.

"Mona!" The rude Raph also shouted with glee. The image showed the Rovers making sure that one another were okay, Mona was making sure she was all there, but Casey and April were in each others arms - kissing. The moment he saw this the second slacker began making kissing noises - much to his brother's embarrassment.

"Shows over goofball." The red acolyte said as he took the stick away.

"Great, yours is getting with the program while mine is as whacky as ever." The orange acolyte said as his double continued to poke fun at the kissing scene.

"I got this." The second Raph said before walking over to the tee-heeing turtle. "Mikey, what would Kala think of you if she saw you like this?" He questioned, and just like that his brother stopped as he recalled the orange haired teen in question.

"Leonardo, seriously, for your own good - you bros should lay off the dimension hopping business. It's dangerous." The source Leo said to his copy.

"Bros? We're bros?" The acolyte said with a smile on his face since he now felt that the source team has accepted the other eight as their own. When the eight heroes in question turned to face their beginning's - they were not there.

"Now, that's what I call a ninja vanish." The second red said not knowing that another man, in another of their worlds says such a two word phrase. The team then decided to walk over to the Technodrome for one final good-bye.

"What about your Shredder?" Donatello of news reporter April questioned to his brothers. "Think he's really gone for good this time." He added since he heard their tales as they were working on the invention, and worried for these four.

"The Shredder is seldom gone for long." Splinter said to his new son as they continued to the machine.

"He shall return." Karai added, and wondered if, despite all that she had done to them, Splinter would take her up as a daughter since her stand-in father was anything, but good.

"Well, when I get back I'm gonna zap you all with a giggle ray, Krang invented." Shredder said before racing to the open door of his ship.

"And rest assured it will be us who gets the last laugh." Krang said while adding, "`scuse me." After another of his croaking. After spitting all over them in his giant form he figured they did deserve some manners from him. As he ran back to his home the two mutants ran as well.

"Hey, take us with ya." The one in the red vest shouted.

"We said we was sorry." The one in the off white sleeveless shirt added as the both of them headed into the Technodrome.

"Take care of yourselves, my brothers." The blue dragon said to their extended brothers with a hand shake. Each shook their respected colors, before parting.

"See you around the multi-verse, bros." The other Leo said as they ran up the ramp. Once at the top the four turned to face their alternate selves.

"It's shell-kicking time!" The four in the drome said with raised fists. The ones on the ground knew that they were questioning if they were alright, and the dragons answered back with:

"Turtle Power!" The four shouted, and with that Shredder closed the door, and ported back to their own world.

"I'm gonna miss those pudge balls." Raph said before feeling the eyes of his brothers on him, so he added, "Not." With nothing else to do Don activated the portal stick and took the six of them back to their world.

"I'm gonna miss those wannabes." Source Don said after all were gone.

"Yeah, I kinda dug the initials on the belt buckles." Source Michelangelo said to the others.

"Humph! You would. I could go for a slice though." Source Raphael informed the group that he was hungry.

"There's that place on Bleaker." Source Leonardo said to the others, and with that they were off. "We are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. We strike hard and fade away into the night." The swords-turtle narrated along the way. In a world even beyond Turtle Prime a couple of men were wondering if a comic they were working on was going to be any good, but decided to finish what they were working on after Lunch.


	11. Chapter 11

All Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came from Eastman and Laird

Road Rovers is from Warner Brothers

Chapter 11:

And so, it...ends?

"Well looks like we're back where we started." The blue Cowabunga cousin said as they looked through the view window, and saw that they were in their New York.

"Look, Turtles, I know that Krang and I want to turn you into Turtle Soup, but after what happened on Turtle Prime how about we call a temporary truce." The purple Shredder proposed to the team before him.

"What for?" The comical Raph questioned as he kept the attitude he learned from his hard-case cousins. The helmeted one saw said turtle reach for his sais - ready for anything.

"Truthfully to downgrade my Technodrome back to the way it's supposed to be." Shredder explained to them and could see that the others seemed to like that idea.

"Since we don't have the Tech like our cousins, and after seeing what the Utrom Shredder is capable of something tells me that you don't want his stuff around." The purple Cowabunga cousin said and received a nod as his answer.

"Alright, we'll help you, but only under one condition." The swords-turtle explained causing both the brain and the human to look at him curiously.

"What is that?" They both questioned in a pure curious tone while also thinking that they want a device to return their master to his human form.

"You have to delete the coordinates to Turtle Prime from your computer." The swords-turtle said back to them in a serious tone since there was no way that he would allow them to use their source as a bargaining chip for their surrender.

"Of course I will. After all I'm not as evil as that alien bug." Their Shredder said back with his hands raised to them to prove to the four that he did not have his fingers crossed.

"Okay. Don and Mikey - downgrade the computers and Foot Soldiers." Their field leader said and after a nod the two raced off to do their duty. "That just leaves relocating the mutagen to somewhere, but where…." He said only to run into a roadblick since he didn't know where to put the mutagen and tech.

"I know where - the sun." Krang informed the remaining turtles who turned to the disembodied creature in confusion. "We'll set the portal for our sun, leave the room, use the remote in my cockpit, and send it there." The brain explained to them, and that did seem the best plan.

"Alright, we'll do that. Let's get going Raphael." The eldest brother said before they both left. With that the brothers started smashing the still frozen new models along with the monitors as the other two rolled in the mutagen in a series of radioactive drums.

'They have done their part. This is the least I can do.' Shredder thought as he found the data they were talking about Turtle Prime. After a bit the Foot Soldiers were reduced to what they used to be along with the rest of the Technodrome. The mutagen was also in the room.

"Good. Let's get to safety, so that we can open the portal." The field leader of the four said, and they all walked to the other side of the big metal doors. When they were closed Krang activated the remote and all the items were sucked into the portal and dissolved in the sun's atmosphere.

"Well, your Technodrome is downgraded back to it's true self, so we're going home." The slacker of the four said and was on his way to the nearest door until one of his brothers spoke out.

"Hold on, Mikey. We still have to send this place back to Dimension X like we were hoping to do." The swords-turtle commented and the group headed to the console from their previous fight.

"Okay, we'll go to Dimension X, but just let us use the Dimension X button instead of you guys smashing the monitor." Krang commented, but the four did not know what he meant, so the brain pointed at one specific button.

'How could I have missed that?' The egghead thought as he looked at the button in question while wondering how he could have missed such a thing. The heroes let the android walk over to the console.

"We'll give you four fifteen seconds to leave before I press the button." Their pink toned mortal enemy said to them, and with that the group ran for it. In that same room the two genius' watched from a security screen as the four left.

"I'm guessing this feature will let us land in a good part of Dimension X." Shredder said as he watched his inter-dimensional friend reach for a dial on the console.

"But of course." Krang answered back before pressing the Dimension X button and sent the machine, along with the passengers to deserted island-like area.

"Well, at least this beats seeing nothing but red dust and rock all day." Shredder said before disappearing deep into the Technodrome so he could be reunited with his Command Chair which he hasn't seem since the Utrom's lackeys left with it. Back in the Utrom reality the team had just made it back.

"Are we back?" Mikey questioned as the six of them stood in the blast crater.

"I think so." The blue acolyte said back before crawling up the crater wall, and looked around. To his relief there was no one looking. "If we are going to leave then we better do it now." He said to the other five who nodded, and effortlessly hid in alleyway. Once inside the group headed for the rooftops to talk in peace.

"Thank you for sending me home as well." Karai said to the family with a bow. The others, even Raph, were not all that angry with this female fighter since it was her that saved them from Shredder's centrifugal scanning process.

"No trouble at all, Karai. Just please remember that our Shredder can not be reasoned with." Splinter informed her even though he had a feeling that she knew that after witnessing him risking his existence for the extermination of the Turtles. The heir to the group of ninjas bowed and fled.

"Still, I wonder if the others are here?" Raphael questioned, but soon regretted his question when a voice was heard.

"Mr. Short-fuse scaly-pants." A voice called out before hugging the ninja from behind. Just by the nickname they knew that it was the Rough Collie, and she seemed to be very happy to see them.

"Since we almost died I'll let that one slide." The angered acolyte said to her as he felt the canine get off of him. The five turned and saw that the rest of the Road Rovers along with Mona, Casey, and April arrived.

"Guys, you did it!" Casey shouted as he gave his fellow maniacs a high five. April and the Rovers showed their appreciation to the group as well, but the lizard woman was a little fearful at the moment.

"Did…did my Raphael make it out alive?" The brown haired one questioned to the group in a worried tone.

"Don't worry he's still alive. They are back in their world." The other red warrior said to her in a calm tone so she wouldn't worry that her team had fallen.

"We were allowed to have the Trans-Dimensional Portal stick, so we will be able to send you back." The purple acolyte explained to her as he showed off the upgraded flashlight in his hand.

"Thanks, but I think I should go home with the Turtle's vehicles." Mona said to them as he pointed over to the two vehicles that still just sat there by the blast crater. "After all I don't want my team to have to rebuild the machines of they are still okay." She added.

"Good point we will help you." The fellow inventor said to her. With that the others were about to help her when one of the dogs spoke out.

"Wait, wasn't there a balloon with that plane-thing." Blitz informed them causing all to recall said item. Before they could come up with a plan to retrieve it a shadow quickly cast over them.

"Does this belong to anyone?" Silver Sentry, awake and fully healed, questioned to the group below him. The team looked up and saw the Justice Force holding said balloon in place above them.

"Yes, it goes with one of those vehicles over there." The brainy one said and gestured over to the blast crater where the vehicles still stood. "And the good news is that there doesn't seem to be too big of a crows there now." He added after taking a look around and saw that there were very few, if any, people there.

"Then let's get moving." Mona encouraged them and leaped to the next building. No one could complain about her enthusiasm to return to her home, so they followed. As the team building leaped while the Justice Force flew over there.

"These machines may be old, but my scans show that they still have some fight left in them." Battling Bernese II said to the others before she and her team placed the balloon on the one with wings. A pressure device detected the ball of hot air has returned so the clamps were reactivated.

"Thanks for this, guys." Leonardo said once the Ninja Turtles, Mona, Road Rovers, Splinter, Casey, and April arrived on the scene.

"Now for the portal." Don said as he activated a portal between their world and their Cowabunga cousin world. When it was fully formed the group had run into another problem.

"Hmm, how are we gonna get these things through the portal?" The Golden Retriever said to them while scratching his head in confusion since he couldn't think of anything.

"I can drive the Turtle Van, but I'm going to need help with the Turtle Blimp." The lizard woman informed the group while hopping into the driver's seat of the land vehicle.

"Allow me." Nano said to her as he lifted the base of the blimp with ease. With that Mona drove it into the portal and the machine followed after her. The bo-staff hero left it open long enough for the mechanical man to come back to them.

"There's another problem…" The swords-turtle said to them while the Justice Force was still with them. "Our lair is history, and I don't know where we can go now." He explained to them, and the others realized that minor bump in the road.

"If you would allow it. The Justice Force could help you rebuild your home." Silver Sentry offered to the Turtles since it was the least they could do since these ninjas have saved the world on more than one occasion.

"We would like that, Sentry." Splinter said, and with that the group drove off in the Turtle Taxi, Shell Cycle, or just went by rooftops. As the Utrom world went back to their lair the Krang Turtles were just getting back home.

"Man, I'm glad this place survived." Raph said as he, and the others walked into their home. Once inside they saw their Turtle friends - Casey, April, Zach(who disappeared, but knew that the Turtles would save them), Splinter, and Mona.

"It is good to see you again, my Turtles." Splinter said as the eight enjoyed a big group hug. The moment lasted a bit longer, and when they separated the rude one finally noticed Mona.

"When did you get here?" The second oldest questioned while walking in nice and close to her.

"Your doubles helped me out, but I'm glad you and the others survived that fight." She said back as she was truly trying not to blush at the closeness between her and him. In a moment the teenage hugged her with all he had.

"Man, I'm glad to see you." He said in an honest tone - to show that he really was worried about her. She could feel his worry in his hug, so the lizard woman gladly returned that sign of affection. As they were enjoying the comforts of their world a person in the Utrom world had taken the other mutant bodies to an undisclosed location.

"We need to make defusing these poor souls top priority." Bishop said as he stood before the countless containers containing the mutated men - all except for Hun. As the Earth Protection Force went to work by using Baxter's outbreak cure as a base the bully in question was alive.

"Boss, maybe you should go see Bishop. He might be able to help you with your little problem." A Purple Dragon said as he stood in the doorway to his boss' office. The still turtle-man glanced over his shell, and decided to give him a truthful answer.

"I have been giving the Turtles problems ever since I first met them. Now I realize that without them the Shredder or any other main megalomaniac could have taken over this galaxy." The former lapdog of the menace in question said back to them.

"I…I don't get it. What are you getting at?" The thug said back to him while scratching his afro in confusion.

"I believe this is karmic payback, so I'm not changing back." He answered back.

"Well, whatever you decide. We are all behind ya, boss." The goon said back after hearing what his leader had to say.

"Good because one thing I want the Purple Dragons to do next may seem odd." Hun said as he turned all the way to face the door. "That is for us to be a force for good." He finished his comment while standing from his chair.

"What are ya talking about. We made the place to intimidate and steal." The thug answered back while trying not to take any offense to his leader's idea.

"That's what it used to be about, but lately how many times have we been put down by the Turtles, Justice Force, Casey Jones, and the Police." The fifth turtle answered back before continuing with, "So, why should we continue our path if they will continue to stand in our way?" This forced the one in the doorway, along with the ones in the hall to think it over.

"You do have a good point. I'll spread the word." The thug said and told everyone about the new plan. He sat back down and went back to playing his computer game. Back underground the Justice Force and the Road Rovers were helping the green skinned chums with their home.

"With my strength and Hunter's speed we'll have this place back in order in no time at all." Sentry said as he put a support beam back up, and with Exile's optic blast was able to keep it there.

"I think we should also let you know that while you were gone we also rebuilt the rendezvous point to it's former glory." Amanda said to them which to the Turtle's meant that their Atlantian built home was ready for them. "And don't worry we were the only ones working on that project." She said to them - to assure her friends that they won't have any surprise guests.

'And I have one more gift.' Nobody thought as he went to their computer and slyly put a jump drive in which downloaded another possible base for them, but stuck it away before anyone could notice.

"Thanks again for this." Leonardo said to them once the job was complete and the home was back to the way it was.

"Our pleasure, Leonardo." The leader of the Justice Force said back. The group said their goodbye to the hero team, and was about to relax until the newly weds spoke up.

"Sorry to do this, but Casey and I are also heading out. See ya, and thanks again for saving us all." April said to them as her and her big lug left for their home.

"Guess, you guys will be leaving soon too." Raph said to the British Woman beside him. The canine knew that she and the others would have to go to their respected homes, but at the same time she did not want to.

"I'm afraid so, Raphy, but we'll be back another time." She said before giving him a swift peck on the cheek and headed for the door. The other Rovers said their good-byes to the Turtles and Splinter which left their base to just the five of them.

"Hmm, what's this?" Donatello questioned as he was checking on his computer when he found something on a hidden file.

"What is it Don?" The field leader questioned as he and the others walked over to him. The smart one swiveled his chair to watch them come closer before swiveling back to show them what he had found.

"This. Some one has given us coordinates to another spot in New York that we could use as a base." The purple acolyte said to them and showed them on an overlaying map where it was.

"But how can you get this kind of information. No one was near your computer." The comic reader said before realizing what he had just said, "No one…Nobody, he must have left this behind." The youngest of them said in exclamation which the others had to admit that someone as secretive as him must have done it.

"Guess, he's wanting us to be prepared in case something happens to this base." Raphael said to the others which did make since. They too settled in for some relaxation as well, but knew that they had to be ready in case Shredder dare return.

"Where…where am I?" The alien bug said as he found himself to be alive, but not in any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle worlds. Instead the Utrom found himself in a never ending white desert.


End file.
